Claustrophobia
by Mrs.Rathboner
Summary: Bella was forced to leave Phoenix because of her reckless past, she enters Forks as a stubbourn, sassy, spoilt girl. But what happens when she meets the alluring Edward Cullen AKA 'the guy next door? LEMONS
1. Sent away

I wanted to kill my mother. How _dare _she send me away to my father. Why do you ask? Because _apparently _'living with a police chief will surely set me straight', yeah I quote. I didn't even know my dad, and she expected me to go live with him after 3 consecutive years with no contact?

My mum thought I was some sort of demon child. Of course, she just hated that I went to parties all the time, and party hard might I say. I was loved in Phoenix almost every guy, single or taken, wanted me. I was the _it_ girl to have. And if I say so myself, I loved the attention. The staring, the whistling, the chants. I would miss it all, all because I had to move to a stupid town in the middle of fucking no where.

When the plane landed at Seattle airport I couldn't help but want to punch the living daylights out of every single fucking person. I wanted the sun to come out, and warm my ivory skin. I used to hate being pale when I was younger, I never seemed to fit in with the other girls. But I grew to love it as it made me stand out amongst the try hard cheer leading sluts that called themselves 'hot'.

I wouldn't call myself 'fake' but neither would I call myself 'pure'. Though I had tried to convince my mum many times I was a virgin, it was practically the only thing I didn't lie to her about, call me old fashioned. But I wanted to save sex for someone special, not some dead beat at a party that just 'wanted a good fuck.'

"Bella?" Charlie asked me. Who the fuck doesn't know what there own daughter looks like?

"Yeah that's me. I guess." Charlie laughed awkwardly and pulled me into a one armed embrace. I pulled away after a moment of pure awkwardness, still trying not to hurt his feelings. I don't know why, but I pitied the poor man, living all by himself in this shit hole. I followed Charlie out to the police cruiser.

"You don't have another car?" I scoffed. Charlie looked at me like I was the most spoilt person on the face of the earth, then he sighed.

"Bella, not everyone can have money." _No shit sherlock_, I wanted to reply. I just kept my mouth shut, not wanting to get grounded, or sent back. _You're an idiot_! My conscience screamed at me. I wanted to go home, all I had to do was make Charlie hate me.

"No shit." I said finally. Charlie just kept his eyes on the keys he just inserted to turn the car on. The drive to Charlie's was excruciating, I was about to crack, scream, punch, do _something_. When Charlie finally spoke up, clearing his throat beforehand.

"Bella, your mother told me a lot about you. How you get into a lot of trouble. I just want you to know that there_ will_ be rules in my house. Youwill have an 11pm curfew." I snorted but he just continued, "You will have chores, your choice between cooking or doing the laundry." I was instantly relieved, I _loved _cooking, it was my secret passion.

"Rightio father dearest." I said in a sickly sweet tone. "But don't expect me to be home by eleven, thats just down right fucking stupid." I said.

"Don't you swear while I'm around you!" He scolded, I just snorted and started laughing.

"What's that? The what, third time you've _ever _been around me, I'm not particularly concerned Charlie." He grumbled when I called him by his first name, but made no move to argue with me again. _I always win_. I thought to myself. Every one of my friends new it, I was the most stubbornest person alive, and whatever fight was started, I would win.

"_Don't you touch my boyfriend you bitch!" Ho bag screamed at me, I didn't even know her name._

"_I'll touch whoever the fuck I want you little slut, now back the fuck off before I rip your jaw off and feed it to the hungry males positioning themselves around me." I smirked knowing she would piss off eventually._

"_I – uh Fuck you! He is my boyfriend! Don't touch him." _

"_You obviously don't put out babe, he practically begged me for head, which I gladly have him."_

I laughed to myself when I thought of how she hadn't shown her face at school for two weeks, and when she did, she was depressed and had fucking slits all over her fucking body. It was repulsive. I hated blood.

Charlie looked at me like I was insane so I just shook my head and waved him off. Definitely not wanting him to get into _that_ story.

When we arrived to Charlie's I couldn't help but feel a little claustrophobic. I was expected to live in that small thing? With another person? More than likely sharing a bathroom. I groaned as soon as Charlie left the car. "fuck me." I whispered to myself. I was never an aggressive person, but today had me wanting to punch everyone in the fucking face.

Charlie showed me up to my new room, I wanted to drop to the floor and cry when I saw that it was pink. "I hope you like pink."

"Not overly." I answered bluntly.

"I'll give you some money to go buy some new things for your room."

"Thanks." I mumbled as Charlie passed me the $50 dollar note. Of course I thought ahead and brought my own bed sheets, pillowcases and band posters to cover my walls. But I didn't have a job, and I smoked. So add one and one and you get 'I need to get money to buy me some nicotine'. Charlie didn't hover, he went straight downstairs and turned on some crappy sport show.

I sighed and looked around my pink, _fluffy_ room. This was my new life. I might as well get used to it. I sighed and opened the curtains, for the first time noticing the huge ass house next door. I groaned and wished I could live in that kick-ass place. I grabbed my jumper, hiding my smokes in it and ran downstairs.

"I'm going to er, investigate the woods." I said glancing towards the backyard. Remembering full well the vast wetlands that surrounded Forks, and my dads backyard. Charlie laughed and nodded, turning his attention back to his game. I registered it in my brain to remember he was easily distracted while watching sport.

I walked out the back door, into the chilly air that whipped and burned my skin. I frowned and pulled my jumper over my head and welcomed its warmness. I made my way into the woods, for the first time noticing that there wasn't a fence separating any of the houses. _No personal space._ I thought to myself. I made my way through the tree's until I knew Charlie wouldn't be able to see me. Luckily it wasn't raining for the first time in forever and I didn't have to find cover. I sat down on a smooth rock and took the lighter out of my cigarette packet, lighting a cancer stick. I always laughed when people told me that. I inhaled and welcomed the familiar feeling spread that spread throughout my body.

"Smoking is terrible for you." Someone whom I had never heard before spoke. I nearly shat my pants, but remained to keep my gaze on my hands.

"So I've been told, over and over." I replied darkly. I really couldn't be bothered putting up with this shit.

"So give me one then." I frowned and looked up at the stranger. He had dark auburn hair and emerald green eyes, his full lips where moist and all I could imagine was pulling on his bottom one with my teeth while he... _snap out of it._ I shook my head, thus clearing it and looked up at the sexy stranger again. "Well?" he pushed.

"Well what?" I replied curtly.

"Can I have one?" I nodded slowly, pulling another cigarette out of the packet and passing it to him. He took it and pulled his lighter out of his pocket. I watched as he slipped the smoke into his mouth, looking way too sexy. Not even Chase Crawford could pull that off.

"So.." He began, I had gone through this many times. Here come the Q&A "Who are you?"

"Bella." I replied. Who the fuck did he think he was?

"Bella who?"

"I could ask you the same Mr. Pushy." I replied. How lame was that! I internally kicked myself.

"Well I'm curious as to why such a pretty girl would be out in the woods all by herself." He thought I was pretty? I hadn't even looked in the mirror since I got here, and I was sure I had terrible plain hair.

"Isabella Swan. I prefer Bella, actually, if you ever call me Isabella, I will rip your balls off." I said. I hatd the name Isabella, it always made me feel like I was a little girl in trouble.

"Well, nice to meet you Bella. My name is Edward Cullen. I presume when you say Swan that your are Chief Swans daughter. I live next door to you." I nodded silently screaming that I lived next door to _that. _"I helped your dad yesterday carry a bed into a room and helped him put it together. Im presuming you are lucky enough to be given those lovely bedsheets."

"Shut the fuck up." I grumbled. Edward laughed while I swooned over the sound of it. What the fuck? What was I, like twelve? I didn't get crushes on boys.

"What sort of music do you like?" He asked, listening attentively like he could really give a flying fuck.

"Um, my favourite band of all time is Paramore. But I also like, Greenday, U2, Owl City... all those sorts." Edward nodded and a huge grin spread across his face.

"I love Paramore." He mused. I had never met a guy that really liked Paramore. I felt like wrapping my arms around him and hugging him. _Bella Swan does not fucking hug._ My inner bitch told me.

"Why are you out here?" I asked.

"I had to get away from my hyperactive sister." I mumbled. From the way he talked about her, I could tell he loved her, though the word 'hyperactive' made me grimace. I didn't have any energy.

"How old are you?" He asked smoothly. I blushed knowing I would be way to young for him.

"15, but I swear to fucking god I act older!"

"I can tell." he didn't seem bothered by my age at all. But I knew all chances of dating this fine guy had just been thrown out the window by my big mouth.

"You?" I asked weakly.

"I'm seventeen, but I swear I act younger than I am!" he gushed, imitating me. I couldn't help but laugh at the way he said this.

Me and Edward talked about all out likes and dislikes. I learnt he played the piano and guitar, and that he wasn't too keen on competitive sports, though he like working out in the gym. I swooned over imagining him pumping weights or something.

"Hey Edward, are there any good parties around here?" I asked. He beamed and smiled down at me.

"Hell fucking yeah, me and my siblings throw one every few weeks. There are some other kids around that have awesome parties too! You like to party?"

"Absolutely! But I can't go to any of yours if I'm right next door." I sounded like a fucking five year old crying because she lost her lollipop.

"We always wait until the chief is on a fishing trip or doing something, Bella." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

We kept talking until it started drizzling lightly, and both made our way home.

EPOV

"Edward! C'mon lets go shopping." What the fuck?

"I'm not a fucking girl Alice!" I yelled.

"Language!" Esme scolded from the next room. I sighed, running out into the woods at full speed. I noted how it hadn't rained once today, I smiled and not having to worry about slipping and splitting my head open.

I heard the faint sound of a lighter being lit and made my way quietly to the girl sitting on the rock. She was the most exquisite thing I had ever seen, big brown chocolate eyes, and long dark brown hair to her waist. I watched as she took a drag of her cigarette and licked my lips unconsciously, all I could think about was kissing her beautiful lips.

"Smoking is terrible for you." I told the mysterious girl, even though I wanted a drag myself.

"So I've been told, over and over." She said, clearly annoyed. Her voice was even more beautiful than I could ever imagine.

"So give me one then." I stated, probably too rude for her liking, but Edward Cullen is not the type to be nice. After a few moment silence I decided to ask her again "Well?" I pushed, letting annoyance seep through my tone. Was she mentally incompetent?

"Well what?" She replied curtly.

"Can I have one?" She nodded, taking her time and passed me the cigarette. I lit it up and took a drag, noticing how her attention was redirected onto her hands.

I talked to Bella for what seemed like hours. I learnt that she had an incredible taste in music, I learnt that she was 15, I learnt that she played acoustic guitar and I learnt that she was possibly the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen in my entire 17 years.

Though she was two years younger than me, I couldn't help but want to kiss her. It was there and then that I made a vow to myself. _I will kiss Isabella Swan_. Though I'm technically 'taken' I could fix that all on Monday.

I laughed aloud at my cocky self while retreating to my house. As soon as I walked in I was bombarded with Esme and Alice.

"Where have you been?" Alice screamed.

"Oh um, nowhere. Why? How long was I gone?"

"Three hours Edward. That is unacceptable." Esme scolded, relief thick in her voice.

"Sorry mum, I'm going to bed if you don't mind." She smiled and nodded while Alice glared at me the whole way up the stairs. I flipped her off while Esme's back was facing me, which made Alice shoot me 'if looks could kill' look.

I laughed and retreated to my bedroom, the whole time thinking about Bella Swan.


	2. New girl

**Second Chapter already!**

**woohoo**

**things will get interesting after this. PROMISE**

**Disclaimer: As much as the man in my head tells me i do; i do not own twilight.**

BPOV

"Bella get the hell out of bed!" Charlie screamed at me through my door.

"Why?" I yelled back.

"You have school today! I have to go to work, if I find out you didn't go you'll regret it the rest of your god damn life! Now get the hell outta bed!" I groaned and mumbled and okay. Charlie wasn't the pushover that I remembered him to be.

I shivered as I stepped out of my warm covers. Stupid Forks. I waddled out of bed and into the bathroom, turning the small shower on as hot as it could go. I winced as the hot water came in contact with my skin, but automatically got used to the relaxing feeling.

Once I had rubbed myself raw, I made my way to my closet. I needed to make a good impression today. Not too sluttish, not to boring. But something that says _'We both know I'm hot, but if you come up to me I will kill you' _I laughed at my aggressive thoughts, pulling out my converses, tight black skinny jeans and a Paramore band shirt. That would do. I grabbed my plain back jumper and ran down the stairs, grabbing a granola bar on the way.

I had packed my school bags a few days ago and already put it in my truck, knowing I probably would've forgotten something this morning. I yawned as I turned on my truck, definitely not used to being awake so early. School started at 8.30 and it was currently 7.45, that should give me enough time, right?

I pulled up in the parking lot ten minutes later, obviously judging my time wrong. I was here WAY to early. Nonetheless there was no point going home. I climbed out of my beloved truck and made my way to an empty picnic bench.

I looked over the old buildings, they surely wouldn't have heaters. I shivered even thinking about it.

"Hi, you must be the new girl." Some random guy with blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"Must be." I muttered, not really caring for conversation.

"Your a hottie. New piece of eye candy. I get all the candy here."

"What the fuck? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Mike Newton baby, and you?" He extended his hand and I just grimaced at the thought of touching it.

"None of your fucking business you stooge." I replied. Mike had looked like I had just shot him in the chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but only a long gust of air followed.

"Mike, you seriously think you can go out with her? She's much too good for your pussy ass." Edward stated from behind him. Mike just grumbled and walked off. "How are you Bella?" Edward asked me, I just glared at him. I hadn't seen him since the time in the forest, that was a month ago. He knew where I lived and didn't even bother to come and see me. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing, oh and I'm fucking great." Edward crossed his arms and frowned down at me in response.

"Bella, if you're upset because I hadn't visited you-" How did he know? I cut him off.

"As if Edward." I said.

"Bella don't be mad at me." He said while brushing a stray lock back into place. I could feel my cheeks heating up. What the fuck? Bella fucking Swan does _not_ blush.

"I have to go to the office." I replied numbly, walking off in the other direction. After taking a few steps I felt an arm go around my waist and turn me around.

"Get the fuck off me!" I screamed at Edward while he laughed and put his hand over my mouth.

"Office is in the other direction beautiful." He said pushing me off in the right direction. It didn't go unnoticed by myself and a few others that he pushed me off using my butt. I smiled to myself and kept walking.

"You must be Bella Swan." The old lady behind the counter stated.

"Oh yeah."

"Here is your timetable love." She passed me a little slip of paper and smiled warmly at me. I smiled back, but I'm sure it wasn't half as convincing. I walked out of the office and glanced at my timetable, though I probably didn't come across as smart, I was advanced in many of my classes, math, French and chemistry.

I made my way to block A and entered classroom 3 as stated. I didn't particularly like math, but I was really good at it. I walked into the almost full classroom and made my way to the three empty seat in the back. I was glancing down at my nails when I felt someone sit next to me. I didn't even bother looking at the person who was more than likely gawking at me.

"Fine ignore me." Edward said. I tried not to smile when I realised it was him, I just continued to pick at my fingernails. "Why are you in my math Bella, I thought you were 15?"

"I am, I'm in advanced." I finally spoke. Edward looked shocked, like he thought I was dumb.

"Eddie!" A high pitched voice squealed, I refrained from looking up until I heard heels clank and bubble gum pop. I laughed to myself. Edward looked at me and shot me a quick smile before turning his attention to the skank. She had short dark brown hair, a busty chest and way too much make-up on, with the amount of eyeliner she was wearing I was certain she was a raccoon in a past life or something.

"Hey Lauren." Edward said nonchalantly.

"Eddie how have you been! I haven't seen you for a few weeks. I missed you baby." So, Edward had a girlfriend?

"Yeah, me too." He said dully. I tuned out after that, not being bothered to listen to her whiney voice.

"Lauren, this is Bella." Edward waved an arm towards me, an obvious attempt to change their conversation topic.

"Oh hi." She said while looking me up and down.

"Hey." I murmured, immediately turning back to my work. Luckily the bell went five minutes later, I escaped at the first chance I could. English went by in a blur, I met someone by the name of Jessica who seemed nice enough to accept her invitation to lunch.

We made our way into the cafeteria and sat down at a table with a few others, one of whom I noticed to be Mike from this morning. We exchanged our hello's while they each told me there names. I picked up on a few, but I was more intent on watching Edward and his arm candy stroll into the room.

"That's Edward Cullen, I know totally gorgeous." Jessica whispered to me.

"I know who he is." I said bitterly.

"Oh, well he's probably the biggest man whore around."

"What?" I said defensively.

"Jeez Bella, someone is smitten."

"I am not _smitten_ with Edward Cullen, Bella Swan does not get _smitten._" I replied, gathering my books and stalking outside. I slammed the door of the cafeteria open.

"OW FUCK!" Someone yelled.

"Shit I am so sorry are you okay?" I asked the dark boy.

"I – I think so." He stuttered, finally getting a look at me. At that moment I noticed Edward and Lauren walking out hand in hand. I was _so _going to have fun with this.

"Here let me make it better." I made sure Edward was watching before I kissed his busted lip lightly. I pulled back and saw Edwards and the boys shock.

"I'm Jacob." he said, finally recovering.

"Bella Swan." I replied taking his outstretched hand. "I guess I'll see you around." I said before walking off to French. I arrived at my class a little early, I was pretty sure no one was even in the class room, but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Hey I'm Tyler." A man with a dark complexion said.

"Bella." My response gave him the courage to sit down in the chair and start up a conversation with me.

"So Bella, you don't look as old as most of the girls in this class.." he started.

"I'm advanced in French." I responded.

"So how old are you beautiful." he said, while drawing patterns on my arm.

"I'm fifteen." I replied, not really caring whether or not I was too young. He wasn't particularly great looking in the first place.

"Get the fuck away from Bella you scum!" Edward growled. Tyler practically cowered in a corner and ran off to his other friends.

"What the fuck Dickward?" Edward laughed at my nickname before his face became serious.

"Bella he is the ultimatum of scum, like that Jacob kid you were sucking face with."

"If you call _that_ sucking face you and skank bag must have been having sex in the cafeteria. Are you jealous Edward Cullen?"

"Extremely." he said without skipping a heart beat.

"Last time I checked, you had a girlfriend." And with that, I ignored Edward Cullen.

**I know that chapter wasn't very eventful. But next chapter will be EPOV. and have more thoughts on the whole situation. yipeekiyay!**


	3. Fainting

**I'm not very satisfied with this Chapter.**

**there are probably a lot of mistakes. I'm sorry.**

**But other wise, the tension is broken between B + E :D**

EPOV

"So we will be going away for the weekend." Carlisle said to the whole family during dinner.

"All of us?" Alice asked.

"Just me and your father." Esme replied. I could tell Alice was already planning the party of the century, I kicked her under the table reminding her where she was.

"Okay." Me and Alice replied in unison.

"Well we will be leaving in a month, on a Thursday and returning on Tuesday, will you three please behave." Of course everyone's eyes trailed to Emmett, he hadn't had a good record of being 'good' when out parent were away.

"Yeah yeah." He grumbled over mouth fulls of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Emmett. It's rude." Esme lightly scolded while the rest of us laughed at Emmett's expense. I excused myself from the table, only to be followed by Alice shortly after.

"Alice I'm not in the mood to talk about parties."

"Are you thinking about Bella again?" I spinned around and glared at Alice, Bella hadn't talked to me in two weeks, and she was flaunting a new guy almost every single day.

"How do you know about that?" I snarled.

"You talk in your sleep." She said perkily, and skipped off. _Who skips?_

Just as I was about to go upstairs the doorbell rang, I ran downstairs no idea who it could be at this hour.

"Bella?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Some of your dad's mail got into our box." She mumbled obviously hating that she broke her silence with me.

"I thought you missed me."

"You wish." She said holding the envelopes out further.

"You know your stubborn?"

"So I've been told, look can you just give these to your dad." Obviously wanting to leave soon.

"Oh you must be Bella!" I internally groaned as Alice approached the door.

"Indeed." She replied numbly.

"Well who's a sour puss!" Alice said laughing.

"Alice can you just like, fuck off." I instantly regretted saying that.

"Edward how dare you speak to Alice that way, oh who is this?" Esme asked.

"I'm Bella, I was just dropping off some of your mail that accidently got sent to us."

"Would you like to come in?" Esme asked.

"No thanks." Bella replied sweetly. "I should be off." Bella left and I couldn't help but follow her out and close the door behind me.

"Bella, why the fuck do you hate me?" I said, finally venting.

"I don't hate you specifically, I hate your image. The way you put yourself across. Thinking you can have any girl you want, whenever." She replied, lighting a smoke.

"If Esme see's you -" I started

"I don't care Edward." She sighed.

"Bella, are you okay?" That's when she started rocking from side to side, I noticed her eyes droop and before I knew it she was passed out on the cold pavement out the front of my house. "Fuck!" I yelled, picking Bella up bridal style and carrying her into my house. Her body was flushed but she looked so pale at the same time.

"Carlisle!" I yelled.

"Edward what the hell happened?"

"I don't know she just passed out." I said to my father, lying Bella on the couch.

BPOV

"Poor thing." I could feel someone's warm fingers brushing up and down my cheek, and judging by their voice it was a girl talking about me.

"She should be waking up soon, her breathing is uneven again." Dr Cullen of course, who could forget the voice of that dreamy doctor. Though I had only met him once he was definitely swoon worthy.

"Bella?" Edward this time. I opened one of my eyes slowly, taking in the bright lights around me. I had a killer headache.

"Bella I need you to tell me what you were up to before you came here." Dr. Cullen asked.

"I don't remember." I said, my voice raspy. I thought back to before I passed out, but I got nothing. I frowned and pursed my lips thinking. Shaking my head again.

"Something is definitely off," He said to Edward. "She should remember, unless she was under the influence of something obviously more than alcohol."

"She wouldn't do drugs Carlisle." I noted how Edward said his father's name when he was annoyed.

"I wouldn't..." I trailed off. All heads turned to me, hyper aware that I heard them.

"Bella," The small looking pixie approached, "Let's get you upstairs and dressed." I nodded warily and went to stand up.

"Let me help you." Edward said, grabbing my wrist. I gasped, memories flooding back as quickly as I lost them.

"_C'mon Bella, come to my room." Mike said, pulling me away by my wrist._

"_No Mike, get your hands off me!" I pushed roughly._

"_Bella, did you drink that drink I gave you?" He asked, what sort of a question was that? I should have never gone to this stupid ass party._

"_Yes, why?"_

"_No reason babe," He said, pulling me further towards a bedroom. I tried to scream but his hand clasped over my mouth while I thrashed against his sweaty hold._

"_Get the fuck off me!" I felt a hard blow to my face, I crumpled in pain and fell to the ground._

"_Stupid slut." He said holding his hand, I hadn't realised I had bitten him._

"Bella, Bella, Shhh." Edward cooed. I didn't realise the ear piercing screams where coming from my mouth.

"Edward your scaring her!" Pixie screamed at him. Once I realised I was back in the Cullen's house I relaxed instantly.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled. "What's wrong with her?" Tears finally breaking from his eyes. Why the fuck would he care? My eyes were drooping and I finally realised something bad was happening.

"Bella! Bella! Stay awake." Carlisle stated. I opened my eyes slowly, the light burning holes in my head.

"The light hurts." I moaned. Carlisle said something to Edward that I didn't catch and within seconds I was hurled off the ground being carried up a staircase.

"Bella open your eyes." Edwards sweet voice told me. I did as he said and was instantly welcomed with a dimly lit room.

"I need you to tell me what happened." Carlisle told me.

"I – I don't remember much. But when Edward held my wrist, I got some sort of flashback." I said. Carlisle nodded for me to continue. "I remember being taken into a – a room and someone grabbing my wrist. I – I remember being asked if I drunk something, and then something hitting my face." I bit my bottom lip at both Carlisle's and Edwards faces.

"Who the fuck did this?" Edward practically growled.

"Edward, calm."

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down, who the fuck did this?" He yelled. To be frank I was currently scared of Edward.

"Mike Newton." I mumbled.

"Mother fucker!" Edward yelled, hurling himself off the bed. Carlisle went to run after him until something I said stopped Edward in his tracks.

"Why the fuck would you give a shit Cullen?" I spat. Carlisle looked shocked, exiting the room, obviously glad Edward had a distraction.

"I - I don't know! But I care about you Bella."

"Don't, you don't want to mess around with a stupid kid like me."

"You are anything but stupid Bella." I took a deep breath to calm myself. If only he knew my past.

EPOV

She thought she was corrupt? Stupid? If she knew my past I don't even think _she_ would want to talk to _me_.

"Bella..." I started.

"Don't Edward." She cut me off. As she went to speak again, my phone in my pocket buzzed. Bella nodded at me while I gave her an apologetic smile.

"Hello?"

"Eddie how are you?" Lauren screeched.

"I'm busy Tanya." I saw Bella's eyes darken just at the thought of her. I really had to break things off.

"Well I'm at Newton's party, it's fucking awesome."

"I wouldn't call it awesome, no doubt people are getting drugged."

"Like you haven't!"

"Tanya don't get me started."

"Well, I heard Bella Swan got drugged and almost fucked my Newton! It was so funny she bit down on his hand and he smacked her. She's such an idiot. Stupid kid doesn't understand high school."

I suppressed the growl in my chest and hung up my phone on the still rambling Lauren. Bella looked at me quizzically before I stormed out of the room. "Edward don't! If the police find you violating your probation you're in so much shit!" Emmett warned.

"I don't give a fuck."

"Why do you care anyway? You're such a bitch to Bella, probably doing more damage than Newton did, flaunting your slut around on your arm all day." Jasper said. Emmett was my brother, and Jasper wa my best friend, but right now, I hated them.

"Newton is fucking dying, whether you're backing me up or not." Just as I said that Bella stormed past me and walked out the front door with pills in her hand. Carlisle obviously gave them to her before.

"Bella?"

"Fuck off."

BPOV

Edward wasn't supposed to be mingled in my messed up world. Thought I hadn't taken drugs tonight, well not on purpose anyway, it didn't mean I hadn't in the past. I had done things I would regret for the rest of my life. I had been in trouble with the police. I had done everything possibly wrong. I was tainted.

I came to the conclusion that I would distance myself from Edward. Not to get him in trouble when I go down. I wasn't worth the effort. Though I had fought myself over it for the past few weeks, I had feelings for Edward. And let me tell you Bella Swan doesn't get feelings for boys.

I had changed completely when I moved here. Forks. My wall had broken and I needed to rebuild it. I needed to put distance between me and the rest of the world. For my own good. I descended down the stairs dizzily when I heard Edward fighting with the Hulk and Emo boy. Though they both had names, I never got around to learning them. "Newton is fucking dying, whether you're backing me up or not." Why would he want to protect me?

I stormed past him and heard him faintly call after me.

***********

"Bella! Where have you been? It's way past your curfew!" Charlie boomed.

"Sorry." I mumbled, trying to ignore my scorching headache.

"For the love of god Bella! You need to be more careful. I will think about your punishment while you get the fuck to bed."

"Okay." I decided I was going to have to live with one word answers for the rest of my school life.

***********

"Bella where you listening to me?" I had been hearing that question for the past month. Every since I was ignoring everyone Jessica made it her ultimate plan to talk to me whenever she could.

"Sorta." I replied.

"I'm so fucking sick of this! I said, Edward Cullen broke it off with Lauren! Every girl in the school is after him!" I almost physically stopped in my tracks when the little voice inside of my head reminded me of some crucial information. _Don't bring him down to your level. _I nodded once and continued filling my tray with food. "I think I'm going to ask him out this weekend." She pondered.

Once I had a sandwich and a bottle of lemonade I walked back to the table with Jess. I almost slapped myself when I saw Lauren sitting at the table, crying. As I sat down she glared me daggers and I just gave her a _what the fuck? _Look. "Looky here, Bella fucking Swan, home wrecker."

"Lauren don't be rude." Angela said.

"Edward fucking broke up with me because of you! I don't know why but it has something to do with your little ass!" Why would Edward break up with her because of me? Se must have her facts wrong, me and Edward didn't talk. He tried talking to me after those first few days but soon gave up, calling me a selfish bitch. It hurt, but it was better to distant myself. "Bitch, I'm talking to you!"

"C'mon Bella." I turned confused to find pixie there, standing impatiently. I sighed and stood up, to be honest she scared the shit out of me. Menacing little kid on speed. I followed Alice back to the table with Emo and The Hulk, they both gave me warm smiles I just shifted uncomfortably, knowing where this conversation would be going. "Bella sit." Pixie spat.

"What?" I asked looking around at there faces.

"What happened with you and Edward?" Pixie said, sitting down in her chair.

"Nothing, we were never anything, so there was nothing that could've happened." I said, feeling like that had been the longest sentence for a long time. I don't know why, but when it came to Edward I got oddly defensive. Pixie sighed exasperatedly and tapped her heeled foot impatiently. I just turned and stalked out of the cafeteria.

My tears were blinding me as I sped down the road to Charlie's house. My wall was falling down, I could feel it. I pulled up to Charlie's and thanked god he wasn't home early. I opened my truck door and slid to the ground, letting sobs overtake me.

I didn't know how long I was sitting there, but I could feel my eyes getting smaller. I stifled a yawn, but couldn't seem to be able to get my legs to work.

"Bella? Shit Bella are you okay?" I groaned, of course Edward caught me out with my shield down.

"No!" I wailed into my arms.

"Shh, come here Bella." Edward said, presumably sitting on the ground and pulling me into his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Everything! I'm just a stupid fucking kid!"

"I don't think of you as a kid. I think of you as a beautiful woman." I snorted into my hands.

"I've fucked up Edward, maybe not now, but in the past."

"Me too Bella." Edward said, his voice laced with self guilt. I risked opening one eye and peeking at him, he was looking away, biting his lower lip so hard it looked like it would burst. I couldn't help my immediate reaction, I pulled his bottom lip out with my fingers. He looked down at me and smiled warmly.

"Why did you break up with Lauren?" I asked weakly.

"It was long overdue Isabella."

"Do you remember what I told you about calling me Isabella?"

"Yes."

"Do you want shredded balls?"

"I want to die." I didn't understand why he would be so upset.

"I don't want you to." _Shit. Bella you fucking idiot!_

"Really?" I nodded, there was something about this guy that made me tell him how I felt. I moved my arm so I was cupping his cheek, stroking it with my thumb. I smiled and leaned my head up while he put his down.I felt his lips brush the bottom of mine and then his tongue. I shivered involuntary under his touch .

"Bella!" I jumped and slid out of Edwards arms. Of course Charlie would be here, just my luck. "Get away from her you shit!"

"Charlie! Don't be such an ass!"

"Bella, this kid has got a record you don't want to be hanging out with him!" Charlie growled.

"If you remember correctly, so do I." I knew I shouldn't have said that because when I looked over at Edward, now standing up next to me, his face was utterly shocked.

"Bella..." Charlie warned. "Inside." I glared at him then turned to Edward.

"I'll see you round?" He nodded slightly, pained.

"The hell you will!" I groaned and walked upstairs, straight to my room. I didn't fucking care, I was sneaking out.

**So as said, it wasn't that great, and i apologize.**

**Guys, i really need reviews. They keep me going, and it makes me upset when i get none.**

**Next chapter will be fantastic.**

**I'm not promising lemon, i doubt there will be any. But definitely a heavy make out session and some playing around *wiggles eyebrows***

**Enjoy + review. I'm not going to update until i at least get 5. *prays***


	4. Meetings and Greetings

**So, i liked this chapter. And though your going to get mad at me saying this is all going too fast. I have ALOT up my sleeve. so don't you worry *pinches cheeks***

**Diclaimer: As much as the man in my head tells me i do, i do not own twilight.**

I climbed out of my window and onto the roof. It looked a lot further down then it did five minutes ago, but I had done things like this before, and I would do practically anything to have Edward be close to me like we were before.

I climbed out of the window and down the tree, thanking everyone of it's branches that stopped me from falling to a painful landing. I ran across the lawn, which probably wasn't a good idea. I fell roughly 6 times, but each time, picked myself up again and ran.

I knew automatically which rooms was Edwards and started throwing pebbled at it, like the stupid teenager I was. I was throwing pebbled for a good five minutes before Edward finally opened his window, well at least I thought it was Edwards room.

"He's the next one!" The hulk whispered, loud enough for me to hear. I laughed lightly and started the rocks on the next window.

"What the fu- Oh hey Bella." Edward said as he opened the window. He jumped out quickly and effortlessly, I bit my lip when he hoisted me up onto the roof with him. Edward laughed and pulled my lip out from my teeth, as I did to him earlier. "I take it your dad doesn't like me."

"My dad doesn't like anyone." I replied.

"Do you want to come in?" He said, almost shyly. I nodded and followed in after him. His room was covered in band posters, especially Paramore. I laughed at his Pokemon bed covers and stack of comic books on the floor.

"I didn't know you were a nerd." I teased. Edward shifted uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I normally clean up before I girl comes over, though your the first in my room."

"Really?" I replied shocked, I would've thought Edward Cullen would have had thousands of girls fucked in this very bed.

"Yes Bella, you can stop making fun of me."

EPOV

"Edward, I want to finish something we started before." Hearing Bella say my name like that almost made me cum in my pants right then and there. Before she could even finish, I closed the small distance between us and crashed my lips to hers.

BPOV

I felt Edward lifting my shirt up, and I really couldn't give a flying fuck about anything at that present moment. Once it was over my head, Edward pushed me down on his bed and lowered himself over me, never breaking the kiss.

"Oh god Bella." Edward murmured against my lips as I slid my hand down the small of his back. I arched my back so Edward could unclip my bra easily. When he started massaging my breasts, I knew it had to stop here.

"Stop, stop." I said weakly, some part of me still wanting him to continue. Edward pulled back immediately while I pulled his blanket over my exposed chest.

"Bella? Are you okay? Fuck, did I do something wrong?" I shook my head, a smile playing at my lips. As if Edward fucking Cullen could do _anything_ wrong.

"Don't get me wrong Edward, I've uh, done _this _stuff before. Just it's that Iwantmyfirsttimetobespecial." I said as quickly as possible.

"Oh." Edward said. "Well how about you tell me your boundaries, like, what I can and can't do. I won't pressure you into anything."

"I'm such a kid." I groaned.

"Your a beautiful woman." I nodded, biting my lip while Edward hovered over me once more. He started nibbling and licking my lips lightly, then moving toward the base of my ear hitting that sensitive spot. He pulled the covers away from my chest, moving his lips over my collar bone. I entwined my hands in his bronze sex hair and stifled moans with his pillow as he moved down my chest. Just before he reached my breast he stopped, looking up at me, asking a silent question if it's okay. I nodded a bit to eagerly and Edward snorted into my chest chuckling at my eagerness.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked me Miss. Swan." Did I want to let my wall down? I guess I _was _already half naked in front of him. And I _did_ like him a lot. But if I was going to make the mistake of letting him in, he would have to know my past.

"Edward, I think we should talk before we do anything."

"Bella, I can hardly think coherently with you sitting like _that_ in front of me, plus, what am I going to do bout my serious case of blue balls right now?" He smirked.

"You'll learn to get over it." I teased, tousling his hair. "Edward I want you to know about my past, before we _do _anything."

"Do you do this to every guy? I think your just a tease." He laughed cupping my cheek.

"Only the ones that I like, thus only you." _idiot._ I seriously hadn't realised what I said until I saw Edwards face. He was shocked at first, but then he was soon to beam. "Edward, I've gotten in a lot of trouble before, when I lived in phoenix. I was the _it _girl, practically every guy wanted me. But I guess I never found the _right_ guy, you know?

So anyway, I started getting into partying when I turned fifteen, I started drinking lots of alcohol and getting trashed every other day. I – I followed a random out into someone backyard, where he just stated he wanted to talk." I had never told anyone this, and I was just opening my whole heart to Edward. " He – he tried to rape me, he go – got one finger in, but – but I kicked him o – off quickly and ran in – inside." I sobbed.

"Bella, you don't need to tell me this." Edward said, rubbing my back soothingly.

"I want to. Um, well after that I – I got really depressed and went in sort of downward spiral. I started smoking pot, and then doing pills. I was really messed up Edward. Though I didn't sleep with guys, I did a hell of a lot of stuff with them. So, one night I was at a party, underaged of course when the police showed up. Apparently the neighbours called. So one of the policemen got a hold of me, but like the idiot I was I kicked him in the balls. He grabbed me and dragged me into one of the rooms in the house. He told me to be quiet or I was going to jail.

He stripped me naked, only taking his um, dick out. Shoved me down and made me blow him. It was positively the most disgusting thing I have had to do since this day. When he was done with my mouth he tried to get into my pants, but I punched him in the face, not having any of that. He filed a report saying I had hit him in the genitals, punched them in the face and – and tried to _seduce_ him!

My mum thought I was a slut, so she sent me here to straighten up." By the time I finished my story Edward was clearly fuming.

"You didn't tell your parents about that scum bag?"

"Edward keep your voice down." I shushed. "And I didn't because they wouldn't believe me, my dad being a policeman and all." I said. Edward cupped my cheek and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm glad you opened up to me Bella, but none of this was your fault."

"Maybe not to you, but I was at that party, drinking doing drugs. I'm tainted Edward, no one should want a stupid fifteen year old like me." I cried.

"Bella, I like a stupid fifteen year old like you. Though I don't want to bring you down to _my _level, which my dear, is much lower than yours. I've never liked someone like I like you Bella, I wanted to rip out the throats of every guy you had hanging around you, drooling over you." I laughed, half because of the jealousy and half because of the realisation that Edward actually liked me. He was looking at me like I had lost my mind when I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and once again entwining my hands in his silky hair.

"Don't pull away this time." Edward murmered against my lips, chuckling as he made his way down my neck. He rolled us over so he was on top of me, pulling the blanket from my chest again. I moaned as one of his hands found my breats and started shamlessly teasing it. His other hand moved up and down my waist, then down to my thigh. I slid my hands down Edwards chest and began pulling it up over his head, dying to see his chest that I could feel against me. He helped me pull his shirt the rest of the way off while I ran my fingers up and down his chest, feeling him, remembering him.

Edward made his way kissing and sucking down to the top of my jeans, asking for permission with his eyes. I was about to nod, when his door was slammed open, leaving me bare chested to the intruder. I had my eyes closed, and dared to open one. The hulk was standing there in the doorway looking like he had just heard the funniest joke of his life.

"What the fuck Emmett!" Edward growled as he pulled the sheet over my exposed chest.

"Mum and dad are home from work, I thought I'd just warn you and your um, little friend."

"Bella." I said blushing.

"Right well, _Bella,_ you should probably get changed." I nodded and pulled my U2 band shirt from beside me on the bed, only to discover it was ripped. I shot daggers at Edward who only laughed with Emmett.

"Awkward.." Emmett said, retreating from the room and closing the door behind him.

"Here." Edward said, chucking his shirt to me. I smiled and warily put it on, smelling it the whole time. It smelt fucking amazing. I inhaled it deeply once more before I found Edward staring at me questionally.

"Um, you smell good." I explained shyly. Edward laughed taking my hand.

"So window I guess." I said.

"So meet my parents I guess. Well officially anyway."

"What! Edward I can't! They won't like me."

"Bella, they only want me to be happy, I have never introduced a girl to them either. A concious one anyway." He laughed. I nodded, frowning. His parents would more than likely hate me, I was a troubled misfit, while their son was a god-to-be.

Edward led me down the stairs, our hands still entwined. It felt like an electric current was running between us both, it was a strange tingling feeling, but it would definetly become welcome soon enough.

"Mum, dad," Edward said to his parents as we reached the bottom of the stairs. "Meet my girlfriend Bella."

"Girlfriend?" Myself and his parents all said at the same time. Edward turned his attention to me, ignoring his parents gazes.

"Yes, Bella, I really like you, and no matter how hard I try I can't help but be selfish and want you, please I want you to be mine, finally." What the hell did he expect me to say to him? Of course I wanted to scream yes, but in front of his parents?

"Um, I er," I took countless breaths while Edward bit on his bottom lip anxiously. I leaned up to his ear and decided on my plan of action. "Do you think I would let you touch me like that if I didn't want to go out with you?" I said as I licked his ear. Edward shivered and glanced quickly at his waiting parents and then leaned into my ear quickly.

"I'm going to take that as a yes, and trust me Bella, I will do _much_ more than that next time." It was my time to shiver now as he took my lobe in his mouth and bit down gently on it.

"Ahem."A cough clearly wanting to interrupt us. "Edward can I speak with you?" Carlisle asked.

EPOV

I followed my dad into the kitchen, I really couldn't care less about what they thought about Bella. Or me and Bella.

"Edward.." Carlisle rounded on me. "Are you sure? She's very young, and you have quite a big history young man."

"She told me her story, I can relate to her on many levels dad."

"What so she got arrested for -"

"Dad," I cut him off. " Please just, see how this turns out." Carlisle nodded running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Let me go meet Bella officially then."

BPOV

I stood there as Edward and his father left the room silently. I didn't particularly want to move. I could feel Esme's gaze on me as I shifted from one foot to the other. "Bella, dear come sit down." She said as she lowered herself onto the oversized couch. I hesitantly walked across the room and sat down beside her, leaving a few feet between us. I turned my attention to the TV, not really paying attention when I felt the couch beside me dip, Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple.

"So Bella.." Carlisle started as he sat next to Esme. "How old are you again?"

"Um, I'm fifteen almost sixteen." I said nervously. They probably thought I was way too young for Edward.

"Such a beautiful young girl." Esme smiled.

"Oh Thankyou."

"You really are beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear. I laughed a little and shifted uncomfortably. Edward took it as I wasn't comfortable with him saying things like that, but I was only uncomfortable because of the sudden wetness in my pants from his words. He dropped his arm from around me and sighed a little. I grabbed his hand and place it on my knee, smiling at him idiotically the whole time.

"So why did you move from sunny phoenix to here?" Esme asked politely.

"Umm." I started not wanting to tell them the truth. "My mum remarried and I didn't like the new guy, she sent me off for um, being rude?" It came out mostly a question, more to myself than to them though.

"Oh I see." Esme pondered. "You know you're the first girl edward has ever brought over, or let us meet anyway. He hasn't shut up about you for the last few weeks!" She said exitedly. I laughed and Edward groaned, leaning his head into my neck.

"I knew I was the first to meet you, but I didn't know Edward always talked about me." I said with a blush on my face.

"You know, I think you and Edward are good for eachother. He hasn't looked at anyone the way he does you since he -"

"Esme!" Edward yelled, using his mothers real name while being fustrated. "I should probably get you home Bella." Edward demanded for than asked, leading me out of the room by my wrist. As we walked out of the front door I heard Esme say something along the lines of 'didn't he tell her?' I knew Edward had a past, but could it be _that_ bad.

"Earth to Bella, do you need help up or not. I'm presuming you snuck out."

"Oh right, are you coming up?"

"Not tonight." Edward said, finality in his voice. "Another night, I promise Bella."

"Tell me your story, I told you mine." I told him.

"No Bella." Edward replied, shaking his head and clenching his fists.

"Tell me!" I urged, pushing him in the chest, into the brick wall of Charlie's house.

"Bella!" Edward seethed, grabbing my wrists and practically growling.

"Don't you _dare_."

"Watch me." I didn't really know what I was doing until my hand and gone across his face, leaving and angry red mark. Edward flipped us over so now I was against the wall. He had a tight hold on my forearms, but not enough to make me hurt. I'd been through worse.

"Isabella Swan, don't you _ever _hit me again." I glared daggers into him. He could be such a prick.

"Don't you fucking call me _Isabella._" I seethed kicking, using his loose grip on me as an advantage, I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around him, while he supported my wait with his arms. I pulled at his hair, while he grabbed at my ass, pushing me back into the wall. I bent down enough so my lips were millimeters from his, I was planning on teasing him a little longer when Edward smashed his lips into mine, causing me to moan repsonsively.

After I was done with his lips, I moved down his neck, my grip still tight in his hair. I was grinding against him, and from the response I got from under his pants, he loved it. I sucked on his neck, leaving a very distinct mark and moved to his ear. Edward grabbed my neck and puched it back, giving him access to my throat, he moved painfully slow, licking and sucking sucking. Edward made his way to the side of my neck, just below my ear, paying special attention to a particular spot. I almost came then and there when he bit down on my neck.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Charlie screamed, knowing full well what was actually going on. "The both of you, go to the Cullen's house, we _all _need to talk." I hadn't jumped from Edwards hold the whole time, not wanting to be seperated from him. He seemed to be thinking the same thing as he carried me back to his house. Charlie shot daggers at me the whole time.

Charlie practically beat the door down when we reached the large white house. Luckily, Alice answered it before Charlie pulled out his gun, while she shot questioning glances at me and Edward. Once everyone was sitting in the loungeroom, including Hulk and Pixie, Carlisle started.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Carlisle asked Charlie, ever so slightly looking at me sitting on Edward lap.

"I don't want your boy around my baby girl!"

"Dad! I'm not your baby girl!" Charlie's face went form shock to pure anger.

"Of course you are Bella!"

"I haven't been you're baby girl since you didn't believe me about that policeman trying to rape me!" I screamed, forgetting momentarily about eveyrone else in the room. Though I did feel Edward stiffen, and a few gasps.

"Bella! You have to stop trying to get attention."

"Charlie, for all you know Bella could be telling the truth." Esme said lightly.

"No police officer int here rightmind would try to rape a young girl. We're there to save."

"Don't you think you're being a bit bias?" Alice said nonchantly. Charlie turned his glare, full frontal onto Alice, she didn't even flinch. She just raised an eyebrow in question.

"No." Charlie said before standing up and facing me. "Bella, home now or you can go back to Phoenix!" I didn't really want to leave Edward, but I didn't never want to see him again either. I got up and stormed out of the house.

I didn't say a word to Charlie as I put together a qucik dinner for myself, not bothering to make anything for his greedy ass. I made a salad and some fish, eating it up quickly. I stormed up the stairs and into the bathroom, turning the hot water on full blast. I winced and gasped as the hot water hit my freezing skin, but soon grew accostomed to it's feel.

Once I was somewhat more relaxed I jumped out, getting changed into some sweats and putting Edwards shirt back on. I stormed my way to my room, trying to annoy Charlie who was watching TV. I opened and slammed the door shut, jumping on my bed and screaming into my pillow. Nothing could ever go right for me, there always had to be drama.

I felt a warm hand press against my shoulder and I gasped, spinning around I came face to face with Edward. "I thought you wern't coming." I whispered.

"Of course I would, I couldn't just leave you Bella. I love you." And that was the moment that my eyes fluttered open and I was welcomed by the sun trying to escape the clouds of Forks.

**I think i said something last chapter about getting reviews before i updated but i couldn't wait! hehe.**

**just a quick thank to your review meant so much, and i thank you for taking time out of your day to write to me.**

**I don't know when i'll update next, seeing as im going to the new moon midnight screening tomorrow night it won't be then.**

**I have work the night after.**

**So friday night australian time, which is thursday i think for Americans.**

**i will do my bestest to update then!**

**REVIEW! that's all i ask of you.**


	5. Controlling

**Disclaimer: As much as the man in my head tells me i own Twilight. I do not.**

**Hot makeout session anyonnnne????? :D**

I was devestated that my dream wasn't reality. I wasn't even sure last night was real until I saw Charlie's face. "Bella we need to talk." He stated.

"There's nothing to talk about." I replied, putting to pop tarts in the toaster.

"I don't like you near him, or _on _him. He's a bad influence on you."

"He cares about me Charlie, thats all I ever ask of someone."

"Bella, he's very old. Almost 18."

"I don't care Charlie! Fucking hell!"

"Don't you swear at me!" Charlie said, jabbing a finger in my direction.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, and if that means dating Edward, then so be it I will." I finished off the last of my pop tart and ran out the door, grabbing my jacket along the way. Why wasn't my dad happy for me? I knew fathers were supposed to be over protective, but Charlie was going too far.

I knocked on the door of the Cullen's house, maybe a little too hard. "Hello?" Pixie opened the door sleepily.

"Edward home?"

"He's asleep like the rest of us."

"Well rise and shine." I said brightly, running up to his room. Pixie grumbled something and walked into the downstairs bathroom, probably making sure her hair was still sticking out in every direction. I walked through Edward doors without hesitation and found him sprawled out over the bed, his mouth open a tiny bit. I never thought i'd every say this, but he looked adorable.

I made my way over to his bed and slid in beside him, listening to his breathing. "Bella." I thought Edward had woken up until I heard him mutter something about a tree, so I figuired he was still asleep. I almost squeaked with happiness when he said my name again and a small smile spread across his lips. I decided i'd take advantage of the situation and kissed his lips tenderly, wrapping my arms around his neck and playing with his hair.

Edward opened his eyes in shock, but quickly kissed me back with just as much passion. "I could get used to waking up like this." He murmered against my lips. I just nodded and trailed my hand down his stomach. "Why are you here so fucking early?"

"My dad was being a douche bag, so I ran out of the house."

"Okay.." Edward said distracted as I started ot unzip his pants. "Oh god Bella." Edward said as I grasped his length. I began pumping it up and down, only to stop when his breathing became rougher. "Why'd you stop?" He asked grumpily.

"Got bored." I teased

"Bella." He whined. "Please don't stop."

"Watch me." Edward growled and hovered over me, biting my ear. "Bella." He growled again.

"Okay okay!" I giggled while he tickled my sides.

"Good." He said, resting his hands behind his head and looking down at me, waiting. I just laughed and started pumping him again. Before I knew what was happening, a familiar white substance was running down my hand.

"Oh thanks for the wanring jerk." I mumbled, suddenly getting a great idea. I wiped my covered hand over Edwards mouth and nose.

"You bitch!" He yelled, running to the bathroom. I was still lauging when Edward came out with a wet face and a hand towel. Which mad me laugh harder. "It's not funny!" he whined.

"Yeah, it is."

"Most girls who give me a hand job love it and don't complain, or _stop._"

"And how many girls would that be?" I pushed.

"Too many to count baby." He said smirking, I couldn't help the jealousy that over came me. I looked away from Edward scowling. "But yours was the best." He said while lying down on the bed with me.

"Damn straight, back in phoenix guys would be lining up for miled just for one of those." I got him back.

"Bella, can you just shut up and let me sleep."

"Okay." I mumbled, soon falling asleep after Edward started running his hands through my hair.

***

"Bella, wake the fuck up."

"I wish you'd wake me up like I did you with that amazing hand jo-" I stopped, suddenly realising Hulk, Emo and Pixie were all in the room. Edward started laughing and I slapped him in the chest, repositioning myself into a more, sitting state.

"Wanna come to the beach with us today?" Edward said, between laughing.

"Sure. I guess." I said, unsure, I really never liked beaches. "Won't it be urgh, cold?"

"Probably! But we'll have fun regardless!" Alice squealed clapping her hands.

"And maybe you could give Edward another hand jo-" Hulk laughed, imitating my words from earlier. I glared daggers at him, soon hiding my face in the comforters. Edward was rubbing my back, but nonetheless still laughing at what Emmett had said.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up, you are obviously embarrassing her!" Alice, my new favourite person, yelled. I heard Emmett mutter something, and then a slapping sound, followed by an "OW what was that for?"

"Guys get out, me and Bella had to get ready."

"Can I stay with Bella?" Edward said, arm draped around me.

"No no no!" Alice screamed, making me cover my ears. Edward grumbled and kissed me on the lips before leaving the room. Alice led me into Edward bathroom, sitting me down on a chair.

"Why do we need to get ready if we're going to the beach?" I asked.

"Because you need to look hot for Edward, make him jealous you know the whole deal."

"I like where you're going with this." I stated, laughing.

When Alice was done pulling my hair back into the coolest pony tail she applied some sunscreen foundation, making my skin look smooth and beautiful. "I've never seen Edward like a girl so much." Alice said.

"Oh." Was all I could muster up in my brilliant mind.

"He's never brought a girl home, let alone introduced them to our parents." She said, more speaking to herself than me, I just nodded.

Alice led me out of the bathroom and passed me a black and white checkered bikini. I pulled it on, looking at how it didn't particularly cover much. Not that I minded. I pulled some shorts and a baggy shirt over my swimwear and went down the stairs.

"Baby come over here." Edward said, patting the space of couch next to him. Hearing him call me baby made me knee's weak. Instead of sitting on the couch, I sat on Edward lap, leaning my head into his neck.

I was getting comfortable when my phone rang. I groaned and signalled that I needed to take the call, never getting of Edward's lap. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that Charlie was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Bella, where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the beach." I sighed.

"You're grounded."

"Charlie I really don't care for your rules." I said, trailing off as Edward placed open mouthed kissed down my neck, making me shiver.

"I will send you back to Phoenix." He threatened.

"Mum won't take me back Charlie. I have to go." I hung up and threw my phone onto the couch next to me, remembering the feel of Edwards soft lips over my neck.

"God Edward." I moaned. Feeling myself getting wetter.

"You want to go up to my room?"

"Fuck yes." I said before getting screamed at.

"No way! You two are not ditching me for, fucking. Or whatever the hell you do." Pixie yelled, suddenly my worst enemy. I groaned and got up off of Edward lap, only to be pulled straight back down.

"Bella, I can't get up looking like I do now." Edward whispered, moving his hips so I could feel his hard.

"Oh." I said laughing, jumping up and running over to Alice.

"You're such a bitch."

"Don't talk like that to your _girlfriend_." Alice laughed. "Let's go!" She squealed. We both followed Alice out to Hulk's Jeep and waited for Edward to hurry the fuck up.

"I bet he's wanking." I laughed.

"More than likely." Alice replied in a split of a second. After a good 5 minutes Edward walked out, looking grumpy.

"Have fun?" I asked teasingly.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Don't speak to me like that you jerk."

"I'll speak to you however the fuck I want bitch." So he was going to play it like that?

"Not if I ignore you." I said, before making a promise to put Edward through hell today.

"Bella, come on." I kept my mouth shut. "Baby." He said, rubbing my thigh. I moved away before I could distracted and looked out the window. Alice looked over from the passenger side and I quickly winked at her. Assuring her that I wasn't really upset.

Once Emmett had hopped in we had driven straight away. A comfortable silence in the car. Well, for me anyway. Edward kept trying to talk to me the whole way and I swear I heard at one point him say, 'wish I never tied myself down'. Which in question made me even that much more angry at the prick. I didn't even know why I liked his sorry ass.

When we got to the beach I eagerly jumped out of the car and grabbed my towel off Alice. I laid it on the sand, and sat on top, grabbing the sand and running it through my fingers. "Wanna go for a swim Bella?" Alice asked politely. I nodded and stood up. Edward took my spot on the towel, and using his view to my advantage, I bent down and took the pants off that were covering my bikini. "Fuck." Edward muttered. I smiled to myself and pulled my shirt over my head. I followed Alice down to the water, but chickened out when it touched my toes. I would get sick if I got wet from this water.

"Suit yourself." Emmett said before running into the water jumping around like a five year old. Alice soon followed after him, jumping on his back and trying to take him under. I laughed at them when I heard someone wolf whistle to me. I was about ready to turn around and slap them when I noticed it was Jacob Black from school. The one Edward hates. This couldn't be any more perfect.

"Hey Jake." I said, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing here?"

"Just here with some friends." I said, gesturing towards Alice and Emmett.

"Oh cool." He said nonchalantly.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I live on the reservation." He said smiling. "My dad's Billy Black." Why did that name sound so familiar?

"Billy Black! The guy who's like my dad's best friend?"

"Yeah, I was wondering how long it would take you to notice." I smiled and looked over in Edwards direction. He was scowling at me. Jacob noticed my distraction and followed my gaze. "He doesn't look to happy." He laughed.

"I don't care," I said stepping a little bit closer to him. Jacob was beaming at my move and grabbed my hand. I quickly glanced back at Edward who looked like he was about to punch Jacob to death. I raised my hand and ran it down Jacob's nice chest lightly. That did it. Edward got up and stormed over to us.

"Get the fuck away from my girlfriend." He spat. Jacob dropped my hand, confused and laughed.

"Since when does Cullen have girlfriends?" He laughed again which only made Edward madder.

"Guys can you just, like, leave it." I said quietly.

"No Bella." Edward said before punching Jake in the face.

"What the fuck Edward!" I said, kneeling down beside Jake. "Are you okay?" I whispered, he nodded weakly and tried to smile. I felt hands wrap around me and pull me back to my feet.

"Bella, car now!" Edward growled, I was going to protest until I saw Edward's face. It truly scared the shit out of me. I stormed back to the Jeep, picking up my clothes on the way. When I reached the car, Edward slammed me against it. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, touching him like that?"

"You don't own me Edward." I said clearly.

"No but you're my girlfriend, and I'm a very jealous guy." He growled seductively.

"Fuck you Edward fucking Cullen." I whispered. Edward tightened his grips on my arms and pushed me into the Jeep again, making my back sting. "Do it again." I provoked. "Show me how manly you are because you can fucking hurt me. Do it!" I yelled. Edward grabbed a fistful of my hair, making me wince.

"Fucking slut." He growled.

"Yeah Edward that's me! I go sleep around with everyone." His grip tightened on my hair, making my scalp burn. "Are you going to hit me Edward?" I provoked again. "Do it. Fucking hit me."

"Bella." He growled, trying to gain control.

"Better yet, let me do it." I slapped him in the face as hard as I could, leaving a red hand mark behind. Edward pulled me from the Jeep, only to slam me back into it again. He thrust his body against me and attacked my mouth with his. Without hesitation he thrust his tongue into my mouth. Battling for dominance with me. I slapped him again and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

Edward finally let me breath, only to move down to my neck. He sucked on one particular spot, clearly trying to make a bruise. I pulled his head back from my neck, and moved it back to my mouth, wanting to feel him again. Edward placed his hands under my ass and lifted me up, so my back was still leaned against the car but my legs were around his waist.

I ground into his hard and held onto his hair tighter. Slapping him a few times. Edward moved down to my ass and grabbed it roughly making me scream in pain in his mouth. "Tell me you fucking like it." He said before pushing me back into the Jeep. I would definitely have a sore back tomorrow.

"Fucking never." I groaned into his mouth.

"Do it!" He growled, before grabbing my ass again.

"Fuuuuuuck! Edwaaaard!" I yelled. "I love it!" I screamed, desperate for him to stop.

"Quiet the fuck down." He snarled. I grabbed his shaft through his swim trunks and squeezed it hard. "Bitch." He yelled before biting hard down on my neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Emmett boomed. Edward dropped me from the fright and I landed straight on my ass.

"Ow!" I yelled, my back was hurting, my ass was hurting, my neck was stinging, my scalp was burning. I let it all wash through me, and cried.

"Fuck, are you okay?" Edward said, kneeling beside me.

"What the fuck did you two think you were doing abusing each other like that!?" Alice yelled, in tears. "We thought you were going to kill each other." Edward lifted me up and placed me in the back seat, ignoring Alice. I was still crying from the immense pain that was soaring through my body. Edward slid in next to me and cuddled me to his chest.

Any normal person would have flinched from his touch after what he had just done. But I couldn't helped but snuggled into him deeper, kissing his chest. "You guys are fucking messed up." Hulk said as he turned on the car.

"Edward." I said quietly, making sure no one else could hear.

"Yeah?" he he responded.

"That was the fucking hottest make-out session ever." I said in all seriousness.

"I know." he laughed, kissing my head. 'I'm sorry I hurt you though, I – I just couldn't control myself." He said sadly.

"Edward, I would let you do that to me a thousand times over to kiss you like that again."

"And I would do that a thousand times over to make you scream my name again. Emmett is right, we're fucking messed up." He laughed. I nodded in agreement and fell asleep on his chest.

*******

"Bella, upsy daisy." Edward woke me as he lifted me from the car. "How are you feeling?" he asked, caring in his voice.

"I feel fine, my back is a bit sore, but I'll live." I said.

"How about a massage?" he asked.

"Would you?" Edward carried me up to his room, laying me down on the bed. He started to rub at my back, instantly making it feel better. After awhile Edward undid the straps to the bikini I was wearing so that my back was bare to him. When Edward increased the pressure on my back I moaned from the sensation and relief of pain.

"God you're so sexy." Edward said huskily. I turned over beneath him so his hands were on my stomach now. He trailed them up my body, brushing the sides of my breasts and back down, stopping just below the bikini top before taking it off me completely. I let Edward massage them and kiss them tenderly while I just lied there, trying to control my breathing.

He moved down to my bikini bottoms, not bothering to ask if it was okay. He just ripped them off and threw them to the floor. Kissing and sucking on my sensitive spots. "Fuuuck." I moaned as the heat in my stomach intensified. Edward hooked one finger inside of me, and not waiting for me to adjust until he added another. "Edwaaaard!" I came on Edwards fingers, grinning like an idiot. He just laughed and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Come on baby, let's go get something to eat." I nodded and retrieved my clothes that were on Edwards floor. When I stood up Edward wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear "I love it when you scream my name." I shivered and let him lead me downstairs. As we reached the bottom I noticed that everyone was staring at us weirdly. Alice must have told the rest about earlier.

"Bella, my name is Jasper. I don't think I've ever introduced myself before." He said smiling. Personally I thought Emo was a better name, but hey, who was I to judge?

"Oh hi." I said awkwardly.

"Bella why are you blushing? Did Edward hurt you upstairs? Cause I think everyone in the neighbourhood heard you screaming his name telling him you were about to -"

"Emmett! Shut the fuck up!" Edward roared at his burly brother. I hid my face into Edwards face while he stroked my hair, kissing me on my head a few times.

"Kitchen now!" Edward said to his brother before leaving my side. I walked after him and leant against the door trying to listen in. Jasper and Alice laughed at me. I could hear faint talking so I pressed my ear against the door trying to catch the jumbled sentences.

_You totally embarrassed her!_

_The normal girls you fuck wouldn't think twice about what I said._

_Bella isn't just a _fuck_ Em, I really like her._

_I can see that now. Are you sure you won't hurt her?_

_I certainly hope not Emmett, if I do kill me._

I walked away from the door after that, I didn't particularly want to hear the rest. I knew now that Edward actually liked me. I knew now that he didn't just want to fuck me like the majority of boys our age. I knew now that I felt that same connection that he did.

"Hey baby." Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. From the corner of my eye I could see Emmett smiling at his brother with pride.

"Can we talk?" Edwards face went from smiling to frowning in a heartbeat. He nodded cautiously and followed me out the front of his huge house. "Umm...." I started.

"I knew this would happen eventually Bella, just get it the fuck over with." He snarled.

"I don't think you know where I'm going with this." I said.

"I think I do-" I cut him off before he could make me angry at him.

"." I said in one gush of air.

"Which bit?"

"The bit where you said you liked me."

"You knew that." He said matter of factly.

"But I wasn't sure."

"I told you Bella! Did you seriously not believe me?" He yelled.

"Why the fuck are you getting so angry?" I yelled back, just as loud.

"Because you make me angry Bella! I just like you so god damn much it hurts!"

"Really?" I said quietly.

"Hell fucking yes." He said before pulling me to him and kissing me roughly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and weaved my fingers into his silky bronze hair. I gasped when I felt his warm tongue begging for entrance into my mouth, which a gladly granted. Our tongue's battled until Edward finally backed down and let me explore his mouth. I ground my hips against his while he moaned my name. "Fuuck."

"I'm ready Edward." I said. Suddenly, Edward stopped and froze. Did he not want to have sex with me?

"Bella, I – I don't want your first time to be some sex deprived hormonal rampage, I want it to be special with you. Plus, we don't need Emmett barging in on us."

"But.." I whined. Edward palced a finger over my lips to silence me, waiting a long minute before he spoke.

"We can do other things Bella." I took what I could and attacked his mouth once more, teasing him with my hips simultaneously. Edward picked me up and carried me up into his room, earning a few whistles and a few giggles from the girls in the room. As soon as we entered Edward through me on the bed, hovering over me. "I think you owe me a little something from before."

**I think im going to end it on that note.**

**WHO LIKE NEW MOON!**

**I LOVED IT!**

**me and my friend got profanities thrown at us for making everyone laugh and miss the last line. Though this is and Edward story, we both strongly dislike Robert Pattinson. Don't shoot me, but seriously people. he looks like a..... a ... foot. :)**

**review!**


	6. Not Ready

**Disclaimer: No twilight ownage for me.**

"Bella! You have to wear this!" Alice squealed.

"I'm not wearing this to your party Pixie." It was amazing how me and Alice had become so close all of a sudden, she was just so cute, it was hard to resist anything she requested, though this dress may be an exception. It was a light grey, tight and low cut. It was sluttier than even the stuff I would wear.

"Bella! Could you just do one fucking thing! For me pleeeaseee." She pleaded.

"Alright! Fuck, pass me that piece of material." Alice scowled at my use of words for her clothes and passed me the dress. I snatched it and stormed into the bathroom.

"Edward won't be able to last very long without jizzing in his pants!" She laughed as I walked out of the bathroom. So maybe I liked it, a little.

"Do not _ever_ use the word 'jizz'" I laughed. Alice giggled and walked into the bathroom to change into her outfit, which was absolutely gorgeous if I must say so myself.

*****

"Thanks." I smiled as Edward handed me a drink.

"No problem sweety. How are you liking the party?" He asked lowly, taking a sip of his drink. Me and Edward hadn't gone public yet, we knew the sorts of things that would go around.

"It's fun. Mike Newton keeps eye fucking me though." I laughed. I didn't intend for Edward to take it seriously until he stormed over to him, yelling profanities.

"Do you seriously fucking believe Bella Swan would ever get with you?" He roared, balling his fists.

"Dude, why the fuck do you care anyway. She hates you."

"I do not!" I interrupted.

"Bella stay out of this." Edward instructed. "I want you to get your sorry ass out of my house now. But before you leave.." He said, punching Mike in the stomach. "Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend alright?" Edward didn't even seem phased that audible gasps and whispers where flying around the room. Mike scrambled off the ground and ran out of the front door, wailing. Edward was still fuming so I placed my hand on the small of his back.

"You're sexy when you're jealous you know?" I laughed. Edward relaxed and joined my laughter. He pulled me into him and I snuggled my head into his chest.

"What the fuck Edward! You never called me your girlfriend! You let guys eye fuck me me while you fucked girls! And not with just your eyes! Why would you call that stupid unworthy slut your girlfriend?" Lauren screeched. Fucking hell.

"Alright _Lauren_." I spat. "You and Edward never dated. Yeah I got it, you fucked each other but you are the stupid slut. Me and Edward connect emotionally, do you know what that means Lauren?" I spoke slowly and sweetly. Noticing how everyone in the room had their attention on the fight.

"Me and Eddikins are soul mates, he's just sad because I haven't fucked him for awhile." She glared.

"That's funny because I made him scream _my _name today not _yours._" People in the room erupted with laughter while Lauren stormed off.

"You know you're cute when your jealous?" Edward said in my ear while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I know." I teased. Edward started kissing up and down my neck, clearly drunk. I could feel his excitement against the small of my back. I gave up on caring about the people watching when Edward groped one of my breast, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back into his shoulder.

"Let's dance." he said huskily, while I just nodded, not trusting my voice. I followed Edward out onto the make shift dance floor while he wrapped his arms around me, hands landing on my ass. I put my arms up to the nape of his neck and pulled myself closer to him.

Edward danced with me slowly, all the lust from before evaporating. I loved being like this with someone, I loved the thrill I got when I fought with Edward, I loved how sweet he could be, I loved how beautiful he was, I loved the way I felt against him, I loved how he protected me, I loved him, I loved Edward.

"Edward." I whispered, needing to tell him my thoughts.

"mmm?" He replied softly.

"I – I love you Edward." He froze, his eyes still closed. I stood there frowning at his blatant expression until I realised he wasn't going to say it back. I pushed myself out of his arms, his eyes flew open. I ran into the empty kitchen sinking down onto the floor. I had opened myself up for him, let my wall down completely. Only to be shut down. Again.

Who was I fooling? I had told my old love James the same thing, that's when he confessed he cheated on me and he wasn't wanting the commitment. He was the only other guy I had ever liked. I had seriously thought Edward was different. But I was clearly wrong, guys only want one thing. Sex. And Edward only dated me because he knew I wouldn't be easy to lay like Lauren.

"Baby?" Edwards velvet voice sounded full of concern. More than likely concern that I wouldn't fuck him. He slid down beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist, letting me cry. "Bella, you took me off guard I – I." He started.

"Don't bother with excuses." I sniffed, wiping my eyes. "I get it." I said, barely audible.

"Can you just fucking let me finish talking!"

"No! I don't want your stupid fucking excuses you dick!" I yelled back, just as loud.

"Bella you bitch let me finish, or are you really that in love with your own voice?"

"Fuck you!" I screamed, getting up and storming into the crowded room once again. I was pushing through the bunch of people when I heard Edward calling after me.

"Bella! Bella!" He roared, causing more than a few people to look on. "Bella I love you!" He yelled again. I stopped dead in my tracks. Did he really just say that to me? Was I imagining it. "Get out of my way." He yelled at a random running straight to me.

I jumped into Edward arms while he span us around like they do in the movies. I kissed his mouth hungrily while he continued to whisper that he loved me against my lips. I was suddenly grateful that Charlie was away for a fishing trip.

"Edward I need you." Edward answered me by moving around, trying to get up the stairs while our lips were still attached.

"My house." I said bluntly while Edward changed his direction, heading for Charlie's.

***

I was laughing into Edwards mouth as he tried to open the front door, he was grunting and groaning being unable to open it. He eventually decided to put me through the lounge room window, following in a few seconds after.

"God Bella I love you so much." He sobbed. I laughed and cupped his cheek.

"Baby you're so drunk." I cried.

"So are you!" Our cries were muffled by the sounds of our sloppy kissing and sobs.

Edward was rubbing his hands over every possible part of my body, feeling me as I was him. He literally ripped my shirt off of me and unclipped my bra simultaneously. He was holding me roughly and breathing hard, clearly drunk as fuck.

"Babe, stop. Not like this." I said weakly.

"Bella..." He whined. I laughed at him and pulled his head up from my chest.

"I love you, but not like this okay?" Edward nodded and pouted while I laughed.

"I love you Bella Swan." He said before vomiting and passing out on my floor.

****

Most people would hate cleaning their boyfriends puke, but cleaning it last night seriously didn't bother me. For a person with a weak stomach I was quite surprised to say the least.

"Hey, um sorry about the er, vomit." Edward said uncomfortably smiling shyly up at me from the floor.

"Edward, something has been bothering me all night, and it wasn't your stomach content." I said in all seriousness. "Did you mean what you said or, was it just like a – a drunken thing cau – cause I meant it." I spoke, shifting my weight between my feet.

"I meant everything I said to you last night."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"I love you." I repeated smiling.

"I've never told anyone that before, you should feel lucky." He laughed, I wanted so badly to say it back to him truthfully. I just laughed awkwardly and kissed Edward on the cheek, announcing that I was going to make breakfast.

I put together some pancakes and diced up a few strawberries for breakfast. "Oh my god this I amazing Bella."

"Oh thanks." I said shyly.

"I love you." Edward said, smiling at me. "I want to say it as much as I can."

"Why?"

"Because knowing me I will fuck up our relationship and I won't be able to say it to you anymore."

"Well, you can't get rid of me that easily sweetie." I laughed.

"Damn." Edward joked, taking my hand in his and kissing it lightly. "What do you want to do today baby?" He asked.

"Laze around?" I offered, knowing Edward would have a killer hangover.

"I like that." He said grinning.

"What are you planning?"

"Oh oh, nothinnnggg." He teased.

"Don't be a jerk, what's going on?"

"Nothing Bella." He said simply.

"Fine." I gave up, defeated. Edward laughed and leaned over the table to kiss me. "Can we go to your house?" I asked while running my fingers through Edwards hair.

"Anything for you love." He said, giving me his crooked smile.

Once I changed into some clean clothes we walked back over to Edwards house, hand in hand. I swear Alice squealed when we walked in together like that. I laughed at her while Edward moved his hand out of mine and placed his arm around my waist instead.

"Everyone was talking about you last night! I wasn't in the room at the time but did you really say you loved Bella?!" Alice gushed while Emmett laughed.

"Er yeah." Edward said.

"AWWW!" Alice squealed, hurting my ears a bit.

"Well done bro." Emmett said, clapping Edward on the back and smiling at me.

"Did you say it back Bella?"

"Actually I said it first." I said, launching into the story for Alice's benefit.

**

"Bella come upstairs with me." Edward whispered, becoming bored with the movie Alice had put on.

"Okay." I said huskily letting Edward drag me by the wrist upstairs. It didn't go unnoticed that he locked the door behind him as we entered his room.

"How about a shower with me?" He asked winking.

"Um, okay." I giggled stupidly. Edward undressed himself and then me, caressing my sides. He helped me get into the hot shower telling me he would let me relax and the join me. I winced as the hot water trickled down my back, but quickly adjusting to the temperature letting it relax my whole body.

I was really upset because Charlie was going home tonight and would have to be there, without Edward. As my dad didn't particularly approve. I felt Edward slip in behind me and massage my back. I moaned when he added pressure. It felt so good.

"You're so beautiful Isabella." Edward said, kissing, nipping and licking his way up and down my neck and shoulder. I felt one of his arms wrap around me and his fingers slid into my core without warning.

"Fuck!" I screamed as Edward pumped faster. He placed a hand over my mouth and bit onto my shoulder. "Edward stop!" I said, turning around and hitting his arm. "Could you give me a bit of warning."

"Sorry I didn't realise I can't play around with my girlfriend."

"Jesus Edward you could've just warned me." I said stepping out of the shower and heading for the towel rack.

"oh please Bella. Don't act like you don't want it."

"Of course I do!" I screamed. "I'm just not ready yet." I said quieter.

"If you love me you'll be ready."

"If you love me you wont give me an ultimatum!" I yelled.

"If you love me you will give yourself to me in every possible way."

"If you love me you wont pressure me."

"I love you."

"I love you too, and I will tell you when I am ready."

"Cock blocker." Edward muttered.

**I don't like the ending to this but oh well. I don't know when to give you lemons. It seems too soon. We shall wait and see :) revieeew!**


	7. Parentals

**Screw the romance shit! I HAVE LEMONS. I guess, in a way it's to show that they are really messed up together. That they REALLY have no idea what they are doing. but they still love each other with every fiber in there being.**

**DISCLAIMER: Even though the man in my head tells me i own twilight, i know i don't because when i open my wallet moths come out :P**

**enjoy**

"No Edward! I'm cooking dinner!" I yelled as he slammed my back into the kitchen counter. Me and Edward both had a long day and were fighting over every single tiny thing that could have been resolved within a second.

"Can't you let me do anything for you!" He yelled, grabbing a fistful of my hair and lifting me onto the counter.

"No Edward! I just want to cook! Can't you just leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled back.

"No fucking way! You're mine!" He said before slipping my pants off. This time, I didn't object.

"God Edward!" I screamed as he pumped into me harder. I had finally granted him sex with me and he wasn't particularly being gentle either. And that was more than likely because we were in a fight.

"Shut up Bella!" He yelled. I slapped him across the face, telling him to push harder. I felt a warmth build in my stomach and I knew I was almost at my climax, I gripped harder on Edwards shoulders while my body shook violently and my nerves over took my senses. I slipped off the counter and used Edwards arm to gain my balance.

"I didn't want it to happen like this Bella." He said sadly after we had both calmed down.

"It was bound to happen" I said lightly, pulling my shorts back on. And continuing with dinner. Edward kicked me out of the house for it. I just laughed the whole way home.

"Er hi." I said awkwardly to Charlie as I stepped in the front door. I wasn't expecting him to be home now.

"Where were you?" He questioned rudely.

"Around I guess." I replied bluntly.

"With that Edward kid huh? You know Bells, I don't really like him." I nodded and walked up the stairs, not bothering with any of this shit. I collapsed in my bed and fell into a deep slumber.

**

2 weeks later

"Fuuuck!" I groaned as my alarm clock went off. Another day of fantastic school. Yay. I got up slowly, taking my think blanket with me and walking over to my closet, not bothering to shower. I pulled out some black skinny jeans, brown flat, knee-high boots and a Paramore band shirt, pulling a jumper over the top.

I trudged down the stairs and put together a bowl of cereal, eating it slowly, not really tasting it. Once I was finished I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder, walking to the front door. I opened it and saw Edward sitting at my front door, smoke in mouth.

"Hey baby." I said, stealing his cigarette and taking a drag, enjoying the instant relaxation it brought me.

"Hey love." He replied, stealing his smoke back. "Want a lift?" he asked, certainty in his voice.

"Sure thing." I replied, giddy. I jumped into Edward car, embracing his heater. I pressed my face against it and sighed as my freezing cheek got warmer. Edward laughed as he got into the car, poking my other cheek. "Go away." I mumbled sleepily.

"Okay." Edward replied, still laughing at me. "You know, you should've come over last night. I almost ruined all my magazine's thinking about you." I laughed.

"You're so gross!"

The ride to school went quicker than expected, though I was sure I had fallen asleep at some point. Edward opened my door for me like a gentleman, and had his arm around my waist, leading me to our first class together.

As usual evryone who walked past us either swooned over Edward, death glared me or looked utterly confused. Lets just say, as usual I couldn't stop smiling the whole time.

Our first class went by quickly, me and Edward talking quietly in the back. Our teacher decided to ignore us as we were both straight A students.

"Slut." Lauren said as she walked past us on our way to lunch. Just like every other day we both decided on ignoring her and went to an empty table down the back of the cafeteria. I took it as a good sign to check my phone.

**Your mother is in town. Dinner tonight. Reservation for four, your mother wants me to go, though it won't be happening. Take a friend. Like Alice.**

I groaned as I read the message, the last person I wanted to see was my mother and my bitch of a step dad Phil. "Edward?" I asked, knowing I needed him to be there for me.

"Yeah sweetie?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"Will you come to dinner with my mum and her douche bag of a husband Phil?" I asked groaning.

"Anything for you love." He replied. "Why is Phil a douche bag?"

"He treats me like an idiot." I replied.

"Oh." Edward said, dropping the subject.

After receiving the text from my dad, the day went all too fast. Of course, what I wanted was the complete opposite. I wanted it to never end. I never wanted to see my mum, or Phil again.

**

"You ready?" Edward asked taking my hand. Of course my father wasn't to thrilled I chose Edward to go as my 'date' but I couldn't care less about that issue right now. Because ten minutes away was an even bigger issue. The issue of my overbearing mother and my jerk of a step father.

"Not particularly." I sighed.

"Baby, I understand why you're nervous but I'm right here okay. Remember that even if no one like us being together, or they don't understand our love, I will always love you." Edward said staring into my eyes.

"I know." I said breathlessly. We drove in silence, I was too busy thinking about what would happen tonight and Edward was too smart to distract me at a time like this. I'm sure he liked having his manhood intact. I noticed as soon as we arrived, I was hyper aware of everything that was happening around me. Hyperaware Edward was staring at me confused. Hyperaware I could see Charlie's spare car that he let my mother borrow in the parking lot. Hyperaware I looked like a complete douche bag just sitting there staring at things.

"Bella!" Renee called as we entered the restaurant. I looked up to see her waving an arm, signalling me to walk over. Edward slipped his arm around my waist confidently and led me over to the private booth. "Bella I missed you!" Renee said, hugging me tightly.

"Sure you did." I replied. Edward squeezed his hand into my side a bit tighter, I'm sure to let me know he was there for me. Renee ignored my comment and looked quizzically between myself and Edward.

"Who's this?" She asked rudely.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." Edward said, reaching his free arm out in front of him to shake hands with my mother. The way he said that he was my boyfriend just made me beam with pride of my glorious _boyfriend._ Me and Edward sat on one side while Phil and Renee sat on the other.

"So how long have you two been dating?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"A few weeks I guess, officially. But we have known each other for a lot longer." Edward said confidently.

"Having a boyfriend will distract you from school work." Phil interrupted.

"I'm in advanced classes Phil." I spat.

"That's dad to you." Renee scolded.

"No actually it's not. Charlie is my real father, not this stupid hick." I said waving my arm in Phil's direction. This argument was way too familiar for my liking.

"Don't be so rude!" Phil raised. "We have put everything at stake for you to have a good life."

"The only good thing in my life is Edward and you have had nothing to do with him thank god." I objected. Everything went into a very awkward silence and I silently thanked the girl who came and took our orders. We ate in mostly silence, Renee bringing up school every now and again. When the time for the cheque came around I almost jumped out of my seat, luckily Edward was there to restrain me. We walked outside and I shivered at the cold winds whipping around me.

"Here have my jacket, I'm going to go use the bathroom okay?" Edward said wandering back inside. Phil was still in there too, paying the bill. I slid into Edwards jacket, taking in it's scent and letting the warmth fill me.

"I'm glad you found someone." Renee started, biting her lower lip. A habit I had picked up from her.

"But?" I pushed.

"I don't think you know what love is Bella." She said in a gush of air.

"I don't think you do either." I countered.

"Of course I do Bella! Look at how happy I am with Phil."

"Appearances are one thing mother.." I mumbled.

"Bella, me and Phil sent you here for your own good. We want you to be able to concentrate instead of going back to your old self."

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I am finally happy?" I yelled, throwing my arms up.

"Bella, sweetie." She started but I cut her off.

"Don't fucking sweetie me! You send me up here to change, I do and I'm still not good enough! I'm sorry I am not one of your friends from the trashy country clubs friends." I glared. I felt warm arms encircling my waist and knew instantly whose they were. "We're going. You might as well just go back to Phoenix cause I sure as hell don't want to see you around." I said, grabbing Edward by the hand and dragging him along with me.

"Bella, You okay?" Edward asked as we entered the car.

"No." I answered before putting my earphone's in and blasting _Paramore._

_***_

"Baby wake up." Edward said, nuzzling my shoulder. "We're home baby."

"I don't wanna go home!" I wailed. Edward laughed at me and stroked my hair soothingly.

"Alice called your dad, you're staying with me tonight." That instantly made my night.

EPOV

Seeing Bella in her pyjamas, her shorts and tank top almost made me drool. She sleepily walked over and joined me on the couch, snuggling into my chest. I noticed how she smelt like strawberries and lavender. I noticed how she would take in my scent as well, and when she did she would smile slightly. It made my heart ache.

Bella seemed overly quiet throughout the movie, but I knew she wasn't asleep, her breathing was no where near even. It made me worry and I knew I should've confronted her, but I didn't want to make things worse. She had just had a fall out with her mother and jerk of a step father so me confronting her would probably make matters even worse than possible. So being the pansy I am, I stroked her hair until she fell asleep on my lap.

"Is she asleep?" Alice asked quietly. I nodded and she continued, "Edward, what happened, she seemed really withdrawn tonight."

"Her and her mum had a fight. I wasn't really there for the whole thing but when I came back for the bathroom she was yelling profanities at her mother." I sighed feeling good that I could finally speak to someone about this.

"Maybe she didn't have a nice upbringing." Alice said, rubbing her face in thought.

"I guessed as much Ali. But I really don't want to confront her more about it, she has told me most about her past, and I haven't told her jack shit about what happened. I feel like I'm lying to her. Every second of the day, I feel guilty and she hasn't even pressured me about it. I don't deserve her." I whispered, letting a tear fall down my cheek. I was such an ass for lying to Bella.

"Tell her when you're ready Edward. But don't leave it too long." Alice said before leaving up the stairs. After a fair few minutes I decided it would probably be a good idea to take Bella upstairs, she looked cold and uncomfortable. I picked her up gently off the couch after moving out from underneath her and carried her up the stairs, being careful not to jostle her.

**

"Edward." Bella said, shaking my shoulder to get my to wake. "Edward!" she cried. I opened my eyes at the sound of her distress and saw her looking at me with tears streaking down her face.

"Bella? Bella shit what's wrong?" I said cupping her cheek and kissing her tears.

"Ed - _hiccup –_ I – I – missed – _hiccup_ – my – _hiccup – _period." It took me a few long guesses as to what she was trying to say when finally a slap across the face brought me to my senses. "Will you – li – listen!" She sobbed.

"I am listening." I replied quietly. So what if she was pregnant? Was I ready to be a father? Was I even ready to stay with Bella forever? Of course I wanted to stay with Bella forever. But I should be thinking about her more in this situation. She's only fifteen! "We don't even know for sure if you are so why don't you just wait the day out?" I said nervously. "Girls have irregular periods all the time sweets." I whispered kissing her hair.

"It was due yesterday." She whispered back quietly. Now, this, was a problem.

"Alice might have a pregnancy test in her draw. She always has them just in case. Do you want me to go grab you one?" I said trying to reassure her and stop her crying. Bella nodded slightly, closing her eyes. I kissed her on the lips one more time and went into Alice's room quietly, thanking god she was already on her morning run. I walked up to her bedside table and opened the draw finding more than six pregnancy test packets lying there. She wouldn't even noticed if one left. I grabbed one closer to the back and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind me.

I had never particularly wanted kids. More for the sake of not wanting them to turn out like me. Not for the fact that I didn't like them, I generally got along with Esme's friends children. If Bella _was_ carrying my child. I wouldn't chicken out. If she wanted to keep the baby, then I would be there for her and not run away like a pansy. If Bella _was_ pregnant with my baby. I would tell her my story. The story that haunts my dreams every night of my life.

"Here you go." I said, placing the box in her hand. She looked at it, but made no attempt of getting out of the bed. Instead she just stared at me. "Bella?" I asked, curious as to if she had lost her mind.

"I don't want you to leave me Edward!" She wailed.

"Bella, if you are pregnant. I will be here for you no matter what okay?" I reassured her. She nodded solemnly and trudged off to the bathroom.

**So um, yeah. I don't really know what to say. I just feel i want this story to head off in a different direction. THOUGH i am no where near finished so don't panic. I don't know if i want Bella to actually be pregnant yet so REVIEW and tell me your opinion. I will try and reply to each and every review okay?**


	8. Bastard part 1

**I decided im going to drag this out and kill you all with it :D**

**So i got a kitten. :D yay! i named her Hayley after Hayley Williams, because she is a ginger and all.**

**After much deliberation i decided NOT to call her Alice. or Leah. I liked those names too.**

**When i get a black cat, and i'll get my second kitty in the next year or two, hopefully. I'm calling it Alice if its a girl, and Emmett if it's a boy. :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own the Twilight saga. fml.**

"Bella?" Edward asked after a few minutes of silence on my part. I was still in the bathroom, still waiting on the pee stick to season, as you could call it.

"I'm waiting." I sighed.

"Can I come in?" He asked through the door. I got up soundlessly and unlocked the door, swinging it inwards to open. Edward fell straight at my feet, obviously he had been leaning on the door waiting.

"Edward?" I giggled, his face was a mixture of shock, hurt and humour. It was adorable. "You idiot!" I laughed harder.

"Shut up!" He growled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me down on top of him. I landed on him with and audible thud while he laughed at my expression. "You look like an idiot!" He mocked. I pouted and pulled my best sad face, honestly trying to look like Alice. "Naw." Edward lifted his head off the tiles and kissed my bottom lip back into place.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?" He kissed down my neck.

"Tell me." I said.

"Tell you what?" He mumbled against my neck.

"You know what." I sighed.

"I love you, and I will always be here for you." He said, no doubt in his voice.

"Even when I'm old and wrinkly?" I hoped to have passed that off as a joke but when my voice cracked on the last word there was no way in hell Edward had missed the emotion and meaning in my question. He lifted his head from my collar bone and looked me in the eyes before answering.

"Even if you're bald and have a humpback." He laughed though I could still hear the seriousness in his tone.

"I love you." I said. After lying on the cold tile floor with Edward for countless minutes he finally spoke the words I never wanted to hear in this situation.

"Lets look at the stick love." He said sitting up from underneath me.

"I don't want too." I whined.

"Too bad!" he said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to my feet. "You're not going to get rid of me Bella, trust me." Kissing me quickly on the lips, Edward took me over to the bathroom counter where I had set the pregnancy test. He pulled it up to his eyes, so only he could see, and I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the corners of his mouth twitch. That meant he was happy because I wasn't pregnant, right?

"Edward?" I interrupted after he was grinning.

"Yeah?" He responded, snapping his eyes up to mine. "You know what Bella." he said mischievously "I don't think I'm going to tell you." He laughed.

"It's my body Edward!" I screamed, not in the mood for his stupid games.

"Eh." He responded, putting the stick back into the box and putting it in the bathtub.

"I'll just look at it you know." I out smarted.

"Will you?" he mocked, pulling a matchbox out of his pocket and lighting one, setting it onto the box. He watched the box alight and burn while I glared daggers at him. "Jeez, Bells, I can feel the holes in my head now from those threatening stares you're shooting me." That pushed my utmost last nerve and I pounced on him, making him fall into the bathtub next to the pile of melted plastic and ashes.

"Fuck you!" I growled, slapping his face, chest, shoulder, and practically anywhere within reach. I think I got a few crotch hits too by the way Edward would wince and his back would slightly hunch over.

"Bella stop." How could he be so calm? I hit him again in the face.

"Tell me!" I sobbed. Edward grabbed my forearms and pushed me back, repositioning himself in the tub so I was straddling him. He pulled me down so my lips where latched to his while he roughly kissed and sucked my bottom lip. I wound my hands through his hair and held onto his silk locks tightly as he ground his hips into me, causing me to moan.

I gave up on fighting against him sooner than I would have wanted, but the things he was doing to my body were uncontrollable. He stifled my moan with his mouth, a silent reminder telling me that people were still in the house. After Edward had removed all unnecessary clothing he gave me no warning what so ever before he pulled me down onto him. I gasped as I came down on him while Edward guided my hips up and down, not letting me adjust to his size any longer. He was being rough and urgent which only made things much more erotic in this situation. Edwards grip on my waist tightened as he became closer to his orgasm, I cried out in pain and let the tears cascade down my face.

When Edward took notice of my obvious pain he slowed his pace, and loosened the grip on my wait, leaving pinkish hand shaped marks along them. As he thrust deeper I became hyper aware of the warming in the pit of my stomach, telling me I was about to reach my orgasm.

We came hard together, my body falling limp on top of his as he panted in the crook of my neck. After filling the bath with cold water and washing our clammy bodies we got out and changed for the day. "Can you tell me now?" I pleaded as he led me down the stairs by my hand.

"I think it's funner this way." he laughed.

"I don't Edward, this is serious. I'm just going to go out and buy another preg- uh, one." I became suddenly aware of all of his family in the kitchen, and that luckily none of them had noticed my hesitation and stammering.

"And you seriously think I'm actually going to let you out of my sight?" He challenged.

"You're sick you know?" I spat, feeling glances on me from around the room.

"I know." He grinned, laughing.

**

I had called Charlie and all but begged to come home, more for the fact that I needed to buy a pregnancy test but he was going to be out of town for the night fishing with Billy Black, who was Jacob's father. I told Edward and it seriously annoyed him, my plan was succeeding. I was going to try and annoy Edward so much that he would have to tell me sooner or later.

"I'm going to go get some clothes from home." I stated standing up from the couch.

"I'll come." Edward said straight away.

"I can go by myself." I really just needed to go to the closest shop. But he couldn't know that. I was getting really fucking tired of these games he was playing with me. Edward grabbed my wrist and smiled slyly, obviously on to my plan.

"Let her go by herself you love struck fool." Emmett boomed from the couch. I heard Rosalie, his new girlfriend laugh. Edward shot daggers at his brother and brought his eyes back to mine.

"Well, bye." I said awkwardly sprinting out the door. I ran to my truck and started the engine. I knew this was my last chance to get out of here before Edward would come after me. I couldn't help but laugh at how jumpy I was. I wasn't breaking out of prison, I was just buying a god damn pregnancy test. I put my truck in reverse and sped out of the driveway and down the street, well aware of Edward trying to run and catch up with me.

I laughed the whole way. Let the games begin mother fucker.

**IMPORTANT: READ!!!**

**Soooo! tell me, would you prefer shorter chapters updated every two or three days or longer ones every week. Short are about 1000 - 2000 words. And long ones are anywhere between 2000- 4000. So YOU guys decide. I will actually count who is voting for what, and by next update i will let you know. Next update will be a short one, but i wont upload it until i get enough reviews on what you want. I might even drag it out for the next two chapters to get your opinions on what you prefer.**


	9. Bastard part 2

**I know I'm a bitch but Christmas is a very hard time to update. With xmas shopping and extra shifts at work it can all be pretty hefty. I also havn't proof read this chapter. so um, i hope it's alright and don't get mad at me for making mistakes. enjoy**

I ran into the store and to the isle where I knew would hold the pregnancy tests. You know, the isle with all the shampoo's and deodorants, all the toiletries. Everyone shot me curious glances as I panted the whole way, pushing past people rudely and not excusing myself. My chest was heaving up and down, I could so go for a cold glass of water right now, or coke, that sounded good too. I got to the small section where they kept the tests and my eyes literally bugged out of their sockets. Where I expected all of the tests to be held a note of all too familiar hand writing.

_Beat you._

As clear as day, lied a note with Edwards hand writing on it. I could just see his stupid fucking smug smile in the back of my mind. I looked around the store expecting him to be watching me somehow. But I came up short.

There would be no physical way in hell he could beat me here. Actually, there was a high chance if he took his father's Mercedes or Alice's Porsche but still, I wanted to keep my chances high. I walked over to the counter, pushing in front of a few people and slapped my hand on the counter to get the mans attention, not caring for manners. "Yes?" He seethed, obviously mad that I was pushing in or something.

"Yeah, where the fuck are all your pregnancy tests?" I growled while stocking up the counter with chocolate from the bench underneath. I needed sweets at a time like this, good old fashioned dark chocolate would do the trick. The man looked at me oddly before smirking at me and returning to the computer he had been on a second ago.

"A guy came in and bought everyone in stock just a few minutes ago. He told me he was going to get every one of them in every store until his 'bitch' of a girlfriend would 'get the fuck over it and let him have his fun.'" He said in a low voice, obviously making sure the lady behind me didn't hear his harmless profanities. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I just snickered while he scanned the items through.

"You don't have any left out back do you?" He wouldn't have thought to buy _all_ of them would he?

"Not a single one, and might I say, it cost him quite a bit too."

"I would guess as much." I retorted. I fucking hate Edward Cullen. I wanted to punch his pretty face. Why did he have to be so sick and twisted that he couldn't even let me see if I was fucking pregnant? Was he going to wait until I fucking popped a baby out of my vagina and then just laugh at me? I wanted to get one of Charlie's guns and shoot him in his fat head right now. Blow that fucking smirk off his face that I bet he was wearing at this present point. Pull out those luscious bronze locks of his. And slap him until he begged.

I was arguing with myself on whether I was the sick, twisted one for thinking all of these things. But I settled on that I wasn't. It wasn't my fault. I was just so mad that my so called boyfriend that supposedly loves me is being a fucking jerk to me.

"Thanks." I muttered dryly as the man passed my items to me in a shopping bag. I stormed out of the store and out to my truck. Slamming my door shut when I got in. "Mother Fucker!" I screamed to myself, not being able to hold back my tears and sobs anymore. "I hate you Edward Cullen!" I yelled to no one, though I so badly wanted a reply. My phone started ringing and I hastily grabbed it, not checking caller ID. Though I wish I had.

"I thought you were getting clothes?" Alice asked. ALICE! YES! My brain screamed at me. She has pregnancy tests lying everywhere, no way Edward would've been able to find all of them.

"Right! I'll be back soon. And I need a favour from you!" I practically squealed hanging up the phone. My poor truck had to endure the pain I put it through to get it past 60 miles an hour. But I made it without exploding. Thank god.

"Alice!" I squealed as I ran through the front door. I picked her up from the couch and span her around.

"Pixie, your energy must be contagious!" Jasper laughed.

"Alice I need you, um, girl emergency." I stated, not missing Edwards glare on me from the corner of my eye. And from that look, I knew he forgot to get the one's from Alice's room. I was in the lead of this sick game, and I was loving every single fucking moment of it.

Alice bounded happily behind me while we climbed the stairs, thankfully not questioning me yet. By the time I got to the top my heart was pounding in my ears, my cheeks were flushed and I was breathing heavily. Any outsider would think I was unhealthy, but I knew it was the adrenalin, the rush I got from pushing Edwards buttons, and every last one of them.

"Bella!" I heard Edward growl as I locked Alice's door. "Bella let me the fuck in!" I thought he was going to knock the door down by the amount of pressure he was using against it.

"Alice! Um um," I said frantically. "I need one of your pregnancy tests!" I said, rushing around and searching through all the drawers I could see.

"What makes you think -" She started before I cut her off, frantic again. I really didn't want Edward coming in here and bashing the shit out of me.

"Alice!" I growled.

"Okay, Okay." she mumbled and walked over to her bed, lifting the mattress revealing pregnancy tests and all their glory stowed before me. I swear I could her 'hallelujah' ring in my head. I laughed a crazy laugh and picked one up thanking Alice quickly.

"Where's your bathroom?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"I chose a walk in over an en suite. It's down the hall." She said. This couldn't end well.

"Fuck! Um um, can I do it in your closet?" I asked stupidly.

"No way are you pissing near my clothes! Which reminds me, you are explaining all of this to me later!" She laughed. I nodded and spun frantically as the door came off it's hinges, with Edward standing there with all his glory.

"Bella." He used his threatening voice. "Give me the box." he said, as if I was holding a gun. I neatly dodged his leap for me and ran to the bathroom, I was about to open the large wooden door when two strong arms encircled my waist and flung me around so I was pressed up against the wall on the other side of the hallway. My automatic reflex was to bring my arms to my front, thus shielding the box from Edwards grip. "Why do you make things so hard?" He growled.

"Because I love you." I laughed. I could feel Edwards grip loosening on my waist, so he liked the mushy sweet stuff? "I love you so much, and I just want to have little Edward babies run around the house." using my best Alice voice.

"Looks like you're in luck." he stated quietly.

"What?" I span so I was now face to face with Edward. Did he just say I was pregnant?

"I wanted it to be a surprise..." He trailed off taking my hand and leading me into his room. I looked around, slightly confused while he led me to one of the many cupboards in his room.

"Edward I really don't..." He opened the door revealing a whole heap of baby stuff. A cot, a rocker, bottles, toys, everything a baby would ever need.

"I wanted to surprise you with all this." He said softly, brushing a strand of hair away from my face and kissing my temple. I couldn't register the fact that, let alone I was pregnant, but Edward had gone out of his way to be so utterly sweet and caring. I cried into his shirt, but he didn't question me, probably knowing I needed time. "Have you ever wanted to have children?" he said, breaking the silence after a few minutes of my sobs. I wiped my eyes and looked up to his glorious ones.

"Never, but now I'm with you. I – I dont know, I guess I don't really have a choice. What about you?"

"I'm in the same situation as you. I had never wanted kids, but knowing my baby is in you. I'm pretty happy to tell you the truth." He beamed. I smiled nervously, unconsciously rubbing my hand over my stomach. Edward noticed my distraction and placed his hand over mine. "Together." he murmured. " I love you."

"I love you too baby. " I replied. Yeah I mean, I was fifteen soon turning sixteen, and pregnant. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with it's father, who also happened to be two years older than me. I was sent away by my mother to become a better person, and not so, and I quote "messed up". This was going to be one hell of a ride.

"So what now?" Edward asked, pushing a strand hair away from my face and then kissing my cheek. "Want to tell the family?"

"Want?" I grimaced.

"Okay, it's not really a choice, we will have to do it eventually."

"Unfortunately I know that."

**i dont have much to say except i know whats happening next! muahaha**

**Review! now. -.-**


	10. Disappointment

**I'm totally the worst person ever! This is short, and it's been so long! I'M SO SORRY! It's just that because of christmas and new year I have been working a lot of hours and when I get home I am absolutely dead tired. Please forgive me. **

It was just one of those moments you just wanted to completely skip. Telling the parents, and not just yours, your boyfriends. I wanted to just die. Edward had sat Carlisle and Esme down in their library while I was pacing like a mad woman. Edward gave up on trying to hold me still four minutes and twenty three seconds ago. Yeah I was counting.

"So mum, dad, Bella is pregnant." Way to be smooth Jerkward. I swear Carlisle was too calm for his own good and Esme looked joyous. Though they both had that 'that was very irresponsible' look.

"Bella have you told Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I just found out." I sighed. Edward took my hand and feathered a kiss on my palm why Carlisle calculated what he was going to say next.

"You should speak to your father Bella. I know you don't want to but it's not like you can keep this a secret." As much as I hated to admit it, Carlisle was once again right. Damn him and his smartness.

"I just need to adjust myself to everything right now, it's just really overwhelming."

"I know sweetie." Esme said, standing and giving me a quick hug before pulling Edward in for the same.

"Are you guys mad?" I asked.

"A little disappointed." Carlisle said. "A baby is a full time job and you're still in school Bella."

"I'm gonna be a granny" Esme beamed, leaving the room, Carlisle hot on her tail.

"You're 'rents are nuts" We laughed. Getting serious again quickly.

"When are we going to tell your dad?" Edward asked rubbing my stomach soothingly.

"When hell freezes over." I grumbled, hiding my face into his chest. Edward walked us over to the small couch and sat me on top of his lap.

"I know you don't want to do it baby but you can't really hide it forever."

"Will you still love me when I get big and fat?" I asked.

"Of course sweetie! And you know it." He kissed my forehead, trailing his fingertips gently down my cheek. I placed my hand over my stomach, like I expected a bump to have formed in the last few hours.

"Edward, how am I supposed to look after a baby? I'm not even sixteen yet." I whispered knowing full well he would hear me.

"You have me to help you. I finish school in a few months."

"But you need to go to college, you can't throw your life away for me." I argued.

"We're in this together Bella. No matter what."

"I just don't like the idea of you not getting a proper education because of me." Edward seriously couldn't put off college, especially if he wanted to become a doctor.

"Shut up Bella." He silenced my rant by pressing his lips firmly down on mine. After a few long seconds he pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Okay." I breathed out shakily.

**

We were heading over to see Charlie soon and to say I was nervous would definitely be an understatement. I had no idea how he would take the news and I already knew he didn't like Edward. So this whole situation was looking worse by the minute.

Edward waited patiently as I grabbed my bag and slipped on my worn converse shoes. He took my hand gingerly and gave me a sweet smile before we walked out his front door. I knew Charlie would never make me get a termination, but I was more worried about if he made me tell Renee myself. And the truth is that I am way to much of a coward for that.

"Edward, I really don't know what to expect with this whole situation." I said gesturing to my stomach.

"I think we should wait and see what happens. And when it does, I'm here for you beautiful." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes at his comment and quickly shook them back. Charlie would automatically be suspicious if my eyes were red.

I think everything went in slow motion after that. It was like I was there, but examining the situation as an outsider. I saw Edward knock on the door, I saw a tear roll down my cheek, I saw Edward wipe it away, I saw Charlie open the door scowling, I saw him yelling at me, I couldn't hear what he was saying but I guessed it was for spending my weekend with Edward instead of another friend. I saw me and Edward walk into the house, and then everything went black.

-

-

-

"Bellaaaa" I could feel cold hands pressed against my clammy face. "Bella?" The tone a bit more worried. I could tell from the concern that it was more than likely Edward. It's a weird thing to experience when you hear your name being called, but they don't have a voice. To say the least, it made my stomach turn. I shot up from my position and ran as quickly as I could to the kitchen sink on my wobbly legs. Vomiting up all my stomach content.

I could feel Edward holding my hair up and rubbing my back, and from the corner of my eye I could see Charlie gripping the home phone for dear life with panic clear across his features. "It's okay baby." Edward whispered in my ear while still rubbing my back soothingly.

Once I had finished dry heaving and swallowed down the cup of water, which by itself almost made me gag, Edward took my over to the couch. I couldn't help but notice Charlie's feet dragging behind us.

"Bella, you're not well." Charlie said passing me a moist towel avoiding eye contact. I held back a laugh about how standoffish he is when it comes to attention and affection. He couldn't even look at me while he was caring for me.

"Yeah I am Dad. I guess this is what's expected." Might as well get it out in the open right?

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, genuinely confused

"I mean I'm – _We're_ pregnant." I could tell Edward was shocked from me being so open. But was there really a point in formalities right now? He was going to find out, and anyway he did he would still be pissed as hell.

I looked from Edward over to Charlie's face. It wasn't beet red like I had expected, but it was colourless. Almost white. And I didn't get my pale skin from him either, he was always the one with a bit of colour.

"I – Ugh – you – er." He choked over his words. We sat there for countless minutes while Charlie ran over the situation in his head. And from the look on his face, things were looking alright. That is, until we had to tell Renee.

**Okay so I said it was short and I apologise, but as soon as I get this updated I am going to write some more which will hopefully be up before the end of today. (I'm in Australia by the way) We will see how it goes, and once again i'm very very sorry.**

**Also does anyone have any song recommendations for my story? I've got one already but I think I need a few theme songs to write to. :)**

**I cant totally imagine me writing to the mission impossible theme song. Hahaha. **


	11. Lost

**Bring out the tissues for this chapter. Seriously. Also a lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

"Jesus Christ, when the hell is he going to speak to me!" I was so frustrated, Charlie just got up and went to work without saying a word. No phone call, no nothing. I wanted to punch something.

"Let him cool down Bella, you being cranky at him is uncalled for."

"Shut the fuck up Edward! GOD!" I didn't mean to spazz out at him, it was all the hormones I'm presuming.

"I'm just trying to help you Bella!" He yelled back twice as loud.

"I don't want your fucking help! I didn't when we made dinner that night and look where that landed us!" It was a low blow but he fucking deserved it.

"You're blaming this on me?" I could hear the sadness in his voice, but I was to cranky to give a shit.

"Yeah I am." I glared.

"Fuck you then." He said, slamming my front door behind him.

"You did already! And look where we are now dickhead!" I yelled, knowing he could hear me well enough.

After lying down on the floor counting my breaths. Two hundred and three, to be exact. I stood up off the floor and thought about the conversation between me and Edward. I probably was unfair to him, it wasn't his fault. I was just a bitch.

I couldn't be bothered changing before I went over to see him. I was tired and only he could make me feel any better right now. Though I probably smelt like shit. I walked out the front door, not being bothered to lock it behind me. If anyone was stupid enough to break into the Chief of Police's house, they'd know better than to go through the front door.

I walked over to Edwards place, kicking green dirt as I went. Well, not so much dirt, it was more like sludge. And knocked on his front door only to be greeted my Lauren.

"What are you doing here?" She sneered.

"I could ask you the same thing bitch."

"Eddie needed to let off some steam so I came over." She smiled.

"Get the fuck out of my way." I said elbowing past her. She was lying right? There had to be another reason skanky mc skank pants was here.

"He doesn't want you anymore." Edward chose just that moment to walk down the stairs.

"Bella? What the fuck? Lauren?" Oh don't act all confused stupid shiny Volvo owner. In any normal situation I would be the one throwing punches, but being pregnant and in love really takes a toll on all the 'sassy'.

"What the fuck Edward!" I screamed. "We get in a fight and you ask STD Stacy to come over!?" God damn tears.

"I didn't even know she was here."

"Lauren can you come back in so we can finish our science.... Bella are you okay?" Alice said emerging from the kitchen. Everything quickly fell into place. Lauren was obviously lying while she was here for an assignment, and used Edward being up in his bedroom as an advantage to the situation of her trying to break us up. Edward was going to be pissed that I believed her.

"Fine." She huffed following Alice's lead. I couldn't be fucked dealing with her right now. Edward sank down on the second last step, his head in his hands.

"Bella come here." Just because his voice was muffled by his hands it doesn't mean I couldn't hear the anger in it. I walked over numbly and sat next to Edward, placing my hand on his hunched back.

"I'm sorry baby." I said weakly. He lifted his head from his hands and glared at me.

"I can't believe you have such little faith in me, in us." The moment his voice cracked on the last word made my heart shatter.

"Baby I know, "I'm so sorry, I guess I'm just overwhelmed and I didn't really know how to react and -" Edward put his finger on my lips to shut me up.

"I know, come upstairs with me?" How could I deny a sex god that? I nodded weakly and let him lead the way up the stairs. Not because I wanted to get a good look at his ass or anything...

As soon as we entered his room he locked the door and captured my lips. All the while inching me back further and further until the back of my knee's hit his bed. I giggled as he hovered over the top of me on the bed, kissing up and down my neck. I batted his face away lightly while rolling on top of him, repeating his actions on his neck instead.

We weren't rushing like the last time we had sex. We knew we had all the time in the world to make love. And that's definitely something I would consider this moment as, making love, not sex. The passion in our kisses said more than our hormone and raged filled sex last time. Because we knew we had the baby and our love to survive off. It's probably the sappiest thought I had ever had. But in that moment when I felt a tear run down my cheek, I knew it was true. I loved Edward with all my being, and even in the hormonal state I was in, I knew it would be that way, for a very long time, if not, forever.

Edward felt my tears, but when he opened his eyes and saw me smiling down at him, I could tell he was trying hard not to cry. But being the manly man he is, he held it in. but as a replacement, he pushed his cheek against mine, wiping my happiness onto him. Just another way we could completely complete ourselves.

I bunched Edwards shirt in my hands, lifting it over his head and running my hands down his perfectly chiselled chest. I arched my back slightly as he pulled mine over my head and unclipped my bra in one swift movement. Now was not the time to be thinking about how many times he'd done that to a girl.

I moved to his trousers first, unbuckling them and sliding them down to his knees letting him kick them the rest of the way off. I removed my jeans quickly and sat back down on his waist. Only a thin piece of material separating us.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Can we think of this as our first time?" I didn't even realise I had been subconsciously holding my stomach until Edward took my hand off of it, kissed my palm, placed it back on my stomach and nodded silently. People say a picture says a thousand words, in Edwards face at that moment, I could read a million words. And in that moment, I decided I knew him inside out, and vice versa.

After out undergarments were disposed of to the floor Edward gently rolled us over so he was on top of me. Keeping eye contact he slowly slid into me, causing me to gasp and grab the bed sheets. It had been awhile alright? Edward kept his slow movements, not bothering to go any faster. We were both content and the pace we were going and I think we were both just enjoying the feeling of being whole again.

I was glad we didn't have to use protection for the fact that we didn't have anything to dispose of anything so we could just lie on the bed together. And drift to sleep.

-

-

That was until a loud banging sound on the door woke us both up from our deep slumber. I heard Alice yelling something about my dad calling and saying he'd be over any minute and for us to hurry up and put some clothes on.

I quickly chucked on one of Edwards shirts and his boxer shorts to leave him running into the bathroom to 'adjust himself'. I laughed my way out into the hall until I saw Alice's face and remembered why I was woken up. This couldn't be good.

"Alice? How did you know me and Edward weren't decent?" I asked as we descended down the stairs.

"Jeez Bella, don't you realise how loud you are?" I was wide eyed and red faced until I realised Lauren Mallory was over beforehand, which put a more than smug smile across my face. Though, I do remember trying to be quiet.

"Hey baby." Edward said as he approached us in the lounge room, wrapping his long arms around my waist and kissing the back of my neck. I shivered, but Edward thinking I was cold rubbed his hand up and down my arms, settling his hands on my stomach after a minute. Alice squealed a bit and sat down on the floor while the rest of the family were seated on the couch. Leaving me and Edward the love seat.

When we were all seated and got into a conversation on politics, which I didn't care much to listen to, there was a loud rapping on the door. Esme gave me a quick smile before getting up and opening the door to reveal Charlie standing there. He didn't look mad as I had expected, he looked like he had been run over by a bus.

Esme quickly got him to sit down while she offered him some organic tea or something. We all sat in silence waiting for Esme to return, and when she did, the silence became very uncomfortable. Like the eye before the storm.

I wasn't sure what Charlie was going to say. I thought maybe he was going to yell at me, but when he spoke, it was the most emotion I had ever heard laced in his voice. "Bella..."

"Yeah dad?" I prompted.

"I talked to your mother." I felt my breath quickening while Edward pulled me into him and squeezed gently. "I decided I would tell her, for your sake. She was pretty mad at first, and I finally got her to calm down and think a bit about this whole situation."

"With all due respect Charlie, could you please tell us all what's going on." Alice said from her spot on the floor, I could see from over here as her eyes watered and her bottom lip puckered. Alice was always the one to know whether good or bad was coming.

"Your going home, not to come back." Okay, well if he and mum didn't want me at the Cullens, surely Edward would come over to Dad's.

"But we only live next door why would it matter if we came back... Oh god." Recognition dawned on me as everyone in the room turned to me with solemn expressions on their faces. Renee couldn't make me move back there. She couldn't take me away from Edward. Before I knew it I was sobbing uncontrollably whilst Edward held me to him, crying with me.

"No! You can't do that!" I screamed trying to break Edward's grip and run upstairs. I would hide there forever if that meant staying with him.

"Isabella, I don't want to see you go either. But your mother has custody and you're not an adult." So because I wasn't eighteen I didn't know what was right for me?

"Charlie you can't take her away from me." Edward cried. I had really never seen him cry, or upset for that matter.

"It's not up to me!" He roared. I shook violently in Edwards form, crying for my heart, for my loss of Edward.

"But I love him dad! He's the best thing that's ever happened to me and – and you and Renee can't take that away from me!"

"Have you not listened to me Bella? It's not up to me! I would keep you here if it was up to me!" Charlie yelled, a tear escaping his wrinkled eyes. "You can stay here the night, you're leaving on Saturday." he said before apologising to Esme and leaving.

Today was a Monday, I was leaving on Saturday. I calculated the time in my head quickly before gasping. I had five days left with the love of my life until I was eighteen. He wouldn't be there for the babies birth. He wouldn't be there for anything. All because my mother was a selfish, hearltess bitch.

I cried into Edward chest as Alice came over to us and hugged us both. "Bella you're my best friend, you always will be. I'm sorry it had to happen like this." She said before going into Jasper's embrace.

"I'll miss you little sis." Emmett said as he kissed me on the cheek and clapped Edward on the back. I didn't really want to hear what Esme had to say, it would probably break my heart. Edward seemed to feel the same way as he lifted me and took us upstairs to his bedroom.

We were lying down on his bed, our legs tangled up in each other, both of us crying silently. "I'll get you back Bella." He sniffed.

"I love you." And as much as I did, I knew it would prove difficult to get me away from my mothers hold.

**I dont have anything to say but -cries-**


	12. Goodbye

**It was short, but that's the way I like my goodbye's. Edward POV next chapter.**

**Also if you guys wouldn't mind I would like to say a quick word.**

**PLEASE READ.**

**Okay all! I want you to all read these chapter then scootle your bootles over to OMGeorgie. Read 'I'm not a mum, It feels like it though'**

**It's a kick ass story and I highly recommend it!**

I had never known five days to go as quickly as it did. I was leaving tomorrow night and would arrive in Phoenix at about 3am the day after. Of course I had packed all my things relatively quickly so I could spend as much time as humanly possible with Edward. My dad was pretty cut up about me not spending time with him before I left, but as far as I was concerned it was partly his fault I was leaving.

"Tomorrow, is going to be hard." I said as Edward ran his fingers through my hair. We were both lying in his bed, our legs entwined just talking about everything that was going to happen, including our future. When Edward didn't say anything, I decided to go again. "What are you going to do when I leave and all the girls throw themselves at you?" I joked.

"You know you're the only girl for me. Even if you never came back and forgot about me. I don't think I could ever get over you." By the time he finished his sentence tears were welling up in my eyes and uncontrollably spilling over the edge.

"Do you really think I would forget about you?" I asked.

"I guess you wouldn't forget as much as move on."

"I can't believe you think so lowly of me." I said trying to pull my legs out from his, but lets face it, they were dead weight.

"Baby, it's not you. It's the universe, both your parents already hate me, who knows what your mum will do." He sighed.

"I don't care what that bitch wants. I will always love you." I said kissing his nose like he always does to me.

"Love you too."

-

-

"I'm going to miss you so much Bella!" Emmett whined, and if I didn't know any better I could've sworn I saw him wipe his eye. I would've laughed if I wasn't so upset with the whole situation.

"Emmett!" I cried jumping into his arms and pressing my face into his neck. I loved Emmett like a big brother and it was really like saying goodbye to family. A family I never had, a family I deserved.

"Bella.." Esme said from behind Emmett, I wriggled my way out of his vice grip and walked into her embrace, and then Carlisle's. "We will see you soon okay? This is not goodbye." Esme said fighting back tears of her own while Carlisle rubbed her back soothingly. I nodded weakly not trusting my voice. I said a quick goodbye to Rosalie and walked back over to Edward.

Alice was still shopping for my 'baby belly' outfits, stating it was cruel for me to leave and not let her have her fun. I was sort of glad she was coming to the airport with us though, she was my best friend and I would miss her most, next to Edward of course.

I turned to Edward and wrapped my arms around his thin waist. I was trying very hard not to cry for us when he spoke. "This is not our goodbye. Nor will we have one." He said kissing my hair. I nodded and relaxed into his touch. I finally started to settle down when Alice burst through the soor with what looked like a thousand bags. If that wasn't enough, Jasper was behind her with his hands just as full.

"Oh god." I muttered as she dumped them on the floor next to her.

-

-

"I love you so much Alice!" I cried as I gave her her final hug.

"You're my best friend you know" She cried back.

"I know." I gave her another quick hug and moved onto my dad.

"Love you dad."

"I love you too kiddo. And I – um I am really glad we've gotten to know each other a bit more. And I hope you'll come back." I think that was the most I have ever heard Charlie speak.

"You know I will dad."

"Yeah I know, I just wish it was for your old man." I gave Charlie a one armed hug and moved on to the hardest. Edward. I was biting my lip and avoiding eye contact but I knew this was going to happen, I was going to break down.

"I love you Bella." Edward said, cupping my cheek and looking into my eyes. I could feel my chest rising and falling quickly, and I sobbed tearlessly knowing it would be a long time until I heard him say that again, in person anyway. "Don't cry baby."

"How can I not? I love you so much Edward I can't leave you." I knew both Charlie and Alice were watching us, and more than likely some people in line to board the plane.

"We don't have a choice." he said gruffly.

"I know." I squeaked. "I love you." I cried.

"I love you so fucking much." He said shedding tears as well. I snaked my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes before practically latching onto his mouth. His tongue was licking my bottom lip in no time and a greedily gave him access. I all forgot about the time and place when the intercom called for my plane once again, stating it was the last warning. I pulled away to see Edward red eyed and still shedding tears. He got down on his knee's and kissed my stomach quickly before standing back up again. "no goodbye's"

"Right, no goodbye's." I said, grabbing my carry on and walking over to the desk. I paused briefly deciding whether or not I should run back to Edward and run away with him. But I knew if I got to touch him again, I would probably never let go. I reluctantly gave the lady my ticket and started walking down the tunnel when I stopped. _Don't be a fool!_ My head was screaming at me, and it was right. I dropped my bag and ran back to Edward, he was still in the same spot but just with Alice holding him. When he spotted me he let go of her and opened his arms which I immediately jumped into. You know in the movies where the guys spins the girl around while kissing her passionately? Yeah well we were that cliché.

After more contemplations I finally got the nerve to leave Edward, my family, my life, behind. I was silently crying and as soon as the plane left the ground, I knew there was no turning back. It felt like a huge hole had been ripped through my chest. Like I couldn't breath. And I knew to get used to it, because it was going to constantly be like this without Edward. I pulled my knee's up to my chest and closed my eyes, welcoming sleep. It was my only escape for the time being, the only way I could be with Edward.

**Is it weird that I was crying when she said goodbye to Emmett but not when she was saying goodbye to Edward? Hahaha.**

**Once again please read 'I'm not a mum, It feels like it though' **

**Bella is 17 she lives with her mother, abusive father and is made to**

**look after her younger siblings 7 year old Alexis, 5 year old Amy and 3 year**

**old Ellie. New experiences await. Child abuse.**


	13. Laptop

**I didn't proof read. Get over it :) Short chapter because I got into a hit mood, and unless you want me to kill off all the characters then..... yeah. I love you all my loyal reviewers.**

**Please go read 'I'm not a mum, it feels like it though' by OMGeorgie.**

**She is a great writer, let alone a great person.**

I got off the plane and went through security at a very slow pace. I wasn't really minding the hold up though, it gave me more time to pull myself together, and the less time I spent with Renee the better. After getting looked up and down by the filthy security men, I took off like a bat out of hell towards the luggage pick up. I couldn't stand letting any other guy but Edward look at me like that. The thought made me sick to the pit of my stomach.

"Bella?" Renee said from behind me. I turned around and looked at her. Did she look happy? Why the fuck was she happy?

"Renee." I replied, hauling my bag off the turn style thing and walking over to her.

"You know how degrading it is to be called that! I'm your mother for gods sake, show some respect." I was suddenly glad for everything I was carrying, because if it wasn't holding me back I would've have punch her sorry ass.

I decided against saying anything more to her for the sake of my sanity, so I just took off toward the familiar car park. Renee was hot on my heel talking rapidly into her phone about some newly arrived gossip or something. I chose to ignore her and walked through the sliding doors. I felt clammy as soon as the heat hit my face. It was fucking disgusting. I used to love the heat, but now, all it felt like was fucking hell. It didn't feel like home. It _wasn't_ home.

"Bet you missed the heat!" Satin called from behind me, putting her phone away in her fucking designer purse.

"Where's the car?" I asked bluntly, to be honest I couldn't be fucked with her attempts of small talk.

"Ummmm... hmmm... This way!" I followed after her, finally noticing what she was wearing, some tight ass jeans and a tank revealing too much of her skin for my liking. Judging from what she was wearing I was guessing that things didn't work out so well with Phil. After hauling all my bags through the parking lot after her we finally made it to her old car.

"Can I have some help with my bags, I really shouldn't be lifting heavy things."

"Oh, I forgot about that little problem." She said grabbing one of my bags and chucking it in the boot.

"Problem? Are you kidding?" Who the fuck did she think she was?

"Yes, it's a problem. This thing is going to get in the way of all your schooling." She replied like it was the simplest thing to have known.

"Unlike you, I don't consider my children a fucking problem." After practically throwing my last bag in she stomped towards the drivers door and got in, I followed her pursuit to the passenger side

I absently rubbed my stomach over and over on the drive home, I also noticed Renee eyeing my actions but I couldn't give a fuck. I thanked the lord when my phone rang after 20 minutes of awkward silence. I couldn't even care if it was a telemarketer trying to sell me shit, I would fucking kill to just have a conversation with a human being. Not this monster.

"Hello?"

"Bella.." I could automatically feel myself relax at his voice. "How was your flight?"

"Boring and shit."

"I miss you already."

"I miss you so much." I could already feel myself starting to get teary.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the car on the way to Renee's house."

"Do you want to talk?"

"More than anything. How is everyone?"

"Let's just say the atmosphere in the house is very depressing."

"Tell Esme I love her, Alice too."

"Poor Emmett will be upset to hear you don't love him." Edward was saying things he normally would but it sounded forced, like he was having a hard time talking.

"He knows I love him. Edward are you alright?"

"Do you think I'm alright? My girlfriend and my soon-to-be baby just got taken away from me. I'm far from alright."

"Don't get mad at me, it's not my fault."

"... I know. I'm sorry. I waited up so I could talk to you, I think I'm going to go to sleep. You can call me anytime you want okay?"

"I know, I love you."

"I love you more than you can imagine."

"Bye."

I was trying to hold back my tears but they were relentlessly falling now. I heard Renee scoff and turned my glare on her.

"What?" I snarled.

"Sweetie you don't know what love is." Who did she think she was kidding?

"And you do? You can't even keep up a relationship for a few fucking months!"

"Don't you swear at me young lady." She said as she pulled up into the familiar driveway. As soon as she hit the brake's I was out of the car, pulling my bags out and barging through the front door that I knew would be unlocked. My suspicions of her going out with a new guy were confirmed when an unfamiliar man was standing in the kitchen.

"Hey there you must be Bella, I'm James." A pony tail? Really? He looked like some fucking psycho path.

"Good for fucking you." I said, pulling my bags up the stairs and pulling them to my old room. I opened the door and stood there with my mouth hanging open. Did she redecorate?

"Oh sweetie that is Victoria's room, James' daughter, you get the old spare room." Lovely, it's nice to know my mother gave away my fucking room to some random. "You and Victoria will be great friends! She's about your age too!"

"I doubt that." I said before I shut the spare room door on her face. I decided against unpacking my clothes in hope that I would leave this place soon enough. Renee tried countless attempts to make me go downstairs and eat. But let alone not being hungry, I didn't want to eat her shitty food.

I cried myself to sleep.

-

-

I woke to what felt like several hours later to my phone blaring.

"Hello?" I coughed, trying to sound more awake.

"Did I wake you baby? I can call back..."

"No no it's fine, what's up?"

"Do you have a computer there."

"I did, but my mums new boyfriend's daughter gets my old room, so I'm presuming my computer to." I said grudgingly.

"Oh. Well how about I put some money in your account so you can go buy a new one?"

"Why do I need one?"

"Ever heard of Skype."

"But a computer is too expensive."

"Oh shut up."

"Ha ha, alright. So I'll buy a laptop with a webcam?"

"Make sure it's good quality. I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither. I'll go out and get one now?"

"Yeah, go get one now, I'll make sure there's enough in the account and you can just keep the change."

"Alright then, i'll go out and get one now, love you."

"Love you too."

I checked the time quickly, 3pm. That would give me heaps of time before the stores close to go buy a laptop. I chucked on some jeans and a random band T-shirt, grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

"I'm going out." I said to Renee who was standing in the kitchen with a girl with out of control orange hair.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go buy a laptop. Considering _she_ has mine."

"With what money? I'm not buying you one."

"Edward's paying for it, can I use one of the cars?"

After convincing Renee to let me use her car I went and bought the cheapest laptop with the best quality camera I could find. Which actually proved to be quite difficult. I rushed back to Renee's place and started setting up my new computer, going through all the settings. Once I was done I logged onto Skype and started a conversation up with Edward.

He accepted straight away and I could visibly see both himself and be relax at the sight of each other. "Your hair is a mess." I laughed.

"You always say that." Even he couldn't suppress a smile.

"I know, but it's especially messily sexy today." I wasn't even sure if that made sense.

"God, don't say that to me baby. It's hard enough without you here, I don't need you talking to me like that." I bit my lip in order to try not to laugh. Which, of course was a failed attempt.

After a two hour long conversation with Edward, I was in an astonishing good mood. . . Until I remembered where I was.

**I'm going to try and update again tonight (Australian time) But we'll see if I get in a better mood or not. Send me your love and make me feel better by reviewing. The more reviews, no doubt, the happier I will get.**

**I love you all and don't forget to read, 'I'm not a mum, It feels like it though' by OMGeorgie.**


	14. Tickets

**So I am now the proud Beta of the story "I'm not a mum, it feels like I though" by OMGeorgie. She's got some seriously awesome idea's.**

3 months later

EPOV

"Edward, sweetie you need to eat something." What was the point of eating again?

"I'm not hungry."

"Edward! You haven't eaten for two days, of course you are." She said while practically shoving some sort of crap under my nose.

"I'm not hungry." I repeated.

"For fuck sake Edward eat something!" I had never even heard my mother say crap, let alone drop the F bomb. To say I was scared would be the least.

"Alright alright." I said snatching the food and taking a bite. It tasted like cardboard. It's not that my mum can't cook, but cardboard is just how everything is tasting lately. "There" I said handing the plate back.

"More than one bite Edward."

"You asked me to eat something, and I did." She huffed and walked away leaving me by myself. The second best thing, next to being with Bella. If it wasn't for her mother I would be on Skype with her now, but Renee had come up with some sort of rule about only being allowed on it between 6pm – 9pm. Of course Bella stayed up until everyone was asleep to talk to me again, but with the pregnancy she was just getting more and more tired and could barely even make it to 9.

It was going on 6 now so I quickly turned on my laptop and logged into my Skype account, waiting for Bella to join me. As soon as I saw that she signed in I called her and was met by her beautiful face.

"Hey." I sighed.

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I have the house to myself." We had been waiting for this moment for the past month. I grinned like an idiot and walked over and locked my door. I watched as she positioned her laptop so I could see her whole body, including the sexiest lingerie ever. She turned for me and started, painfully slowly stripping for me. I think I was already sporting a tent.

She was just about to start touching herself when there was a knock on my door, I held my fingers to my lips and she nodded, mimicking my action. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Edward let me in son." My dad asked through the door.

"I'm talking to Bella dad, can we do this later?" I growled.

"Edward..."

"Just leave me alone!" Pushy mother fucker. I heard my fathers retreating steps and nodded for Bella to continue. But that's when I noticed she had started without me. Already positioned on the bed. Fuck me dead she was gorgeous.

-

-

Essentially after the little show me and Bella talked for about thirty minutes before she told me she was tired and wanted to go to bed. My dad had come back and tried to convince me to go to counselling while I refused, again.

"Edward." Alice spoke from behind the door. I called her in, she was the only one who understood shit. "I got you your birthday present." she explained beaming.

"Is it Bella?"

"Well not exactly..."

"Then I don't want it." She smiled brighter and handed me the envelope.

"Oh I think you will." I sighed, tearing it open and gaping at what I saw. Fucking plane tickets to phoenix.

"Holy fuck!" I screamed picking Alice up and spinning her around. "You legend!" I put her down and her smile faltered a bit.

"Are you going to cry." I was biting my lip and nodded. I'm no pansy but this was seriously the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me.

"I'll let you be." She said, sensing my discomfort with the situation and left my room, shutting the door behind her. I let my tears fall while I scratched and pulled apart my room looking for my phone.

BPOV

"Baby I told you I was going to sleep." I said groggily into the phone.

"I know but you'll never guess what Alice got me for my birthday."

"What?"

"Plane tickets to Phoenix baby, I'm coming to see you."

"Holy shit! When?"

"Next week." I was sobbing by the time he told me that. "Het some rest and talk to your mum. I love you."

After me and Edward had said goodbye I practically ran downstairs, hoping Renee had returned from dinner. As I reached the bottom stair I heard the front door unlock and saw Renee walking in with James and Victoria, James was obviously off his face from drinking to much, he practically collapsed onto the couch as soon as he got through the door.

"Oh Hi Bella." Victoria said walking into the kitchen and putting the doggy bag in the fridge. I neve really like her. And from the little I heard of her on the phone, she was a slut.

"Oh Hi. Um, Renee?" I said directing her attention away from James and onto me.

"Yes Bella?"

"Well it's Edwards birthday next week and he got some tickets to fly down here. I just thought i'd let you know."

"And where will he be staying?" She said, clearly pissed.

"In my room I guess."

"I'm not letting a boy sleep in your room!"

"I'm already pregnant, what else can we get up to Renee, seriously." She knew I was right, and I knew I had won the argument.

"Fine Bella."

"Thanks." I said wandering back upstairs and going to sleep. For the first time in months, I didn't cry myself to sleep.

**It's short but this is my second update today so deal with it :) Review and I will grant you the land of milk and cookies. Please please please click that little green button and write a few words. **


	15. Arrival part 1

**So this is part one! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. But I sure as hell own the land of milk and cookies. Which I now formally grant you if you review.**

The week leading up to when Edward would be getting here went slower than ever. Renee had started going to this course to do with 'Bringing your family together' so we had to do a lot more things, which was more than likely a major contributor to the reason I was literally counting the seconds to when Edward plane would land.

He was arriving tomorrow and I was picking him up from the airport at about 3pm. Renee had told me we were having a family dinner tonight to 'discuss' everything to do with his stay and bla bla bla. To be honest I was hoping it would bore me to sleep so I could finally get some shut eye, I was too excited about tomorrow. But I was hoping Renee's bantering would do different.

"Dinner's ready Bella!" James called from downstairs. Essentially he wasn't really a bad guy all he needed was an updated fashion sense and a hair cut and he's be fine. I'd noticed the way he acted around Victoria and I could tell he was a good dad, even if he came home intoxicated every now and again. Though with a spoilt brat like her I wouldn't blame him.

Victoria was one of those girls who was just used to getting everything they wanted, and even their own parents were afraid to say no to them. She was about fourteen, with crazy orange hair and a hell of a lot of freckles. She could probably pass off as one of those deranged demon girls in those horror movies.

I practically skipped down the stairs, my mood at it's highest it had been in the last 3 months. Just knowing I get to see Edward tomorrow, to be able to hold him to me and kiss him was just making me so giddy and happy. I was starting to smile so much my cheeks hurt.

"You look cheery." James noted putting my bowl of spaghetti on the table for me.

"Thanks, and yeah I'm just really excited." James took a seat across the table from me after he had place Renee's and Victoria's plates down.

"I think you need this Bella." He said, no hint of sarcasm in his voice. Though I did catch on from the hushed tone in his voice that he didn't want Renee to hear any of this.

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit confused.

"Let's just say I don't exactly approve on some of the punishments your mother had given you. I don't think taking you away from this boy is helping anyone." He explained. I didn't know what emotion was more clear on my face, shock or admiration. It took a lot of guts to tell me that, especially the shitty way I've been treating him.

"James, that really means a lot. And I'm sorry about the way I've treated you. I've just seen my mother go through a lot of bad relationships." He nodded thoughtfully and started eating the food he had placed out. I twirled the spaghetti on my plate, lost deep in though. If my mother valued his opinion, would she listen to him if he told her I should go home? I was about to ask him to drop a few words in for me when Victoria came bouncing down the stairs in some mini skirt and singlet.

"What in gods name are you wearing? You look like you're about to go stand on a corner of a street somewhere." Did I say this guy was _awesome?_

"Dad it's the _style._" She sneered. "Isn't it Bella?" She asked smiling at me.

"Um, sure?" I said doubtfully trying to suppress a laugh. My face obviously gave me away because James started bursting out laughing.

"Eat your dinner Victoria." She huffed a little but reluctantly sat down beside me, picking at her food a bit.

When Renee joined us I could tell my great mood wouldn't exist for much longer. "So tell me a bit about Edward." It wasn't really a question.

"Well, he is very smart. He cares a lot for me, and I know that he will always be there to support me and the baby. Even if we're separated. He has a sister and a brother, his sister also happens to be my best friend who bought him the tickets. His parents are amazing and very supportive." I didn't really have to tell her his whole life story, I mean hell, she was meeting him tomorrow.

"Charlie told me once that he was a bit of a trouble maker." So this is where she was getting at? The 'he is a bad influence' on you speech.

"Isn't every teenage boy?" I laughed, poking at my cold spaghetti a bit more. We didn't really speak much after that. And I was thankful, by about nine o'clock I was tired and definitely ready to sleep. For tomorrow, I would be meeting up with Edward again. For the first time in three months I would be able to touch him, to hold him, to kiss his soft lips.

**Do you want to read part 2? Review and you will get a review almost instantly. Unless I go to bed. Then you'll get it ASAP. But you will be able to read before anyone if you click that little green review button. Oh yeah i'm evil.**


	16. Arrival part 2

**So I'm sorry about some people having to wait because they suck and didn't but that doesn't matter because they don't get the land of milk and cookies. And to everone who DID review, I grant you just that.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ze Twilightness**

After going through a bit of morning sickness the following morning I was practically jumping around everywhere. I had about five hours to kill, so I started by cleaning out my room quickly. Just quickly running a vacuum over and making my bed. I proceeded to go downstairs and eat a bit of dry toast, still trying to keep down anything. I generally didn't have bad morning sickness, but as any pregnancy goes, you have good and bad days. I just wish Edward was here all the time to comfort me through the bad.

After eating my toast I went back upstairs and continued to clean. I wasn't normally a very clean person, but it seemed to keep my mind off things and help time go by faster. By one thirty, the house was spotless and I was grungy and gross. I decided a shower and a fresh change of clothes might be in order.

After I scrubbed my body clean I chucked on a yellow summer dress and some black flats. I decided on straightening my hair, wanting to look nice for Edward. I put on some of the perfume Alice gave me a few months back and headed down the stairs.

"Hey Bella." James said, putting his briefcase on the kitchen counter.

"Hey!" I said cheerily.

"Excited?" He laughed.

"You bet, I'll see you later okay?"

"Yep sure." After grabbing the keys to Renee's car I practically skipped out of the house and into the old car.

-

-

I waited nervously as everyone from Edward's plane departed, I was starting to get nervous as the amount of people gradually started getting smaller. I looked at everyone's face, making sure I didn't miss him, but of course I knew that was impossible. I was practically on my tippy toes looking for his dishevelled bronze hair when I caught a pair of familiar green eyes staring back at me.

It took every bone in my body to stop me from barging through people and hug him to me. But I waited impatiently as the old woman in front of him walked out of his way. I ran with all my might to get to him, I'm sure I was wearing shit eating grin, but I'm sure his matched mine perfectly. I jumped into his warm arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, tightly holding him to me.

After a few people started to get a bit annoyed that me and Edward were taking up the walk way, Edward moved us out of the way. It would have probably been easier for him if I had let go, but I didn't have the guts. I was sobbing uncontrollably while he stroked my hair, neither of us saying anything to eachother.

"I love you Bella. Calm down." He said, rubbing his arms up and down my back, trying to get me to release the choke hold I had on him. I knew if I didn't calm down I would probably hyperventilate or something, so I focused on my breathing, trying to slow it down. I focused on Edwards arms finally wrapped around me. I focused on his steady heartbeat under my hand. I focused on his breathing, trying to match mine with his.

"I love you." I said, unwrapping my legs from around him and sliding down so my feet touched the ground steadily. After a few minutes I lifted my head up from his chest and looked up at him. His beautiful green eyes were staring down at me. I couldn't help but notice more than a few people were staring at us. "Oh god..." I blushed, hiding in his chest. Edward obviously noticed what was wrong because he started laughing.

"I just think they were amazed by how long I was holding you up for. But don't worry I was perfectly content like that." he chuckled, holding my face and planting a sloppy kiss on my forehead.

"That better not be my hello kiss." I grumbled.

"I wouldn't dare." He said before capturing my lips in his soft ones. My hands automatically went to his hair while his tongue slid along my bottom lip, just dying for entry. Which, of course I accepted immediately. After a minute Edward pulled away, I pouted at the loss of contact. But from how we were acting I was more than happy we didn't get a fine for public indecency.

"I guess we better go." I didn't really want to be out of Edward arms, even for a second but it was inevitable.

"Wanna give me the run down?" His beautiful voice asked.

"Well Renee probably won't be nice to you. Her new boyfriend James is actually really cool, he was telling me last night that I shouldn't be made to stay away from you. And his daughter Victoria is a fourteen year old slut. So be warned she may try and get you in her pants." I laughed while practically dragging Edward behind me. I was happy he was a light packer so we didn't have to go through luggage or anything shit like that.

"I only want to get into one girls pants, though she isn't wearing any now." He said pulling on the bottom of my dress. I laughed, spinning a little for him so he could get a good look.

"Mmm very nice." He said slapping my butt.

"Hey!" I swatted his arm, ecstatic that everything was back to normal between us.

**Was short but totally worth it right? Nawww **** Please don't forget to review. I reply to each and every one. **


	17. Character

**Forgive me for this short chapter, but I believe the lemon in it will make up for the past few days. **

**OOPS just gave it away... -mumbles- cause that wasn't on purpose....**

**I could totally backspace it, but I won't. You wanna know why? Because all of you beautiful readers are amazing and I love you all so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the land of milk and cookies which I will grant you if you review!**

"Man that plane ride made me want a cigarette so bad." Edward complained as he put his bag in the trunk of the car.

"Hey, if I'm not allowed to smoke, neither are you." I had been pretty good with my smoking when I was dating Edward. But I still had the cravings every now and again.

"That's not very fair." He said, crossing his arms over his chest like a toddler.

"Too bad, get in the car." I laughed, sliding into the drivers seat and waiting until Edward got over his little boy tantrum. "Edward get in." I sighed after a minute of him standing in the same position.

"No." He said trying to keep a straight face. I sighed, getting out of the car and walking over to him. I slid my arms around his waist and put on my best puppy dog face.

"Please baby, will you get in the car?" I said in my most innocent tone. Edward frowned at me, but as soon as we made eye contact he looked away. First sign of weakness.

"No." At this point I was getting frustrated so I grabbed his chine roughly and made him look at me.

"Edward, get in the god damn car." I said through my clenched teeth.

"I want a smoke." He whined.

"What if I promise you some steamy hot sex?" I offered.

"Done deal." And before I knew any better he was in the car ready to go. I couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness. Then again, I was almost as quick as him. _Almost_.

The drive back to Renee's place was relatively short. Edward could feel my nervousness to the situation-to-be and kept reassuringly squeezing my hand.

Before I knew it we were pulling into the driveway and getting Edwards bags out of the trunk. I watched how his body was reacting to the heat, his clammy skin reacting with his fabric shirt, making it cling to his back. I could see all his muscles moving when he grabbed out the heavy bag, and I couldn't help but appreciate the beautiful sight in front of me. I reminded myself quickly to make sure I called Alice and thank her again.

"You need a help with that son?" James asked from the door way smiling lightly.

"If you could just take it up to my room while I show Edward around, that would be really good." I answered, knowing Edward would be too polite. You know, for Edward anyway.

"Alright Bella." James said, picking up Edwards bag and throwing it over his shoulder easily.

"Thanks" We mumbled together. I watched as James walked inside until I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and a pair of lips kiss my neck up and down.

"I missed you beautiful. And my little one." He said moving his hands from my waist and onto my still flat stomach, rubbing it lightly.

"Well I missed you too. And _my _little one." I joked, rubbing one of my palms over the front of his jeans. Edward half groaned and half laughed while he pushed his hips a little harder into me.

"Let's keep it G rated please kids, Renee will be here soon." James laughed leaving the front door open for us. I took Edward hand and pulled him with me as I entered the house. I quickly showed him the lounge room, kitchen, laundry and the downstairs study/spare room that no one ever used. It was filled with storage boxes and I wouldn't be surprised If I found a snake of some sort in there.

"Show my your room baby." Edward purred in my ear, kissing the sensitive skin just below it.

"Uhh, um. James? When will Renee be home?" I half yelled half whined.

"Maybe a half hour? She went grocery shopping, but she took my car so it would have probably broken down or something!" He yelled back. I looked at Edward and he nodded in encouragement.

"Don't come upstairs!" I yelled again before dragging Edward into my room and locking my door behind us. Apparently it took me too long because Edward was already making use of his hands by running them up and down my body while he kissed my neck feverishly. I moaned slightly before lifting my arms up so he could take off the dress I was wearing. When that was taken care of I spun around so I was facing him and unbuttoned his shirt and discarding it somewhere on the floor, before making good work on taking his pants off.

Once all our clothes had been disposed of Edward grabbed my around the waist and walked me back towards the bed, my knee's hitting the edge. Edward noticed this dilemma and picked me up and threw me onto the bed, making me giggle lightly. Which, of course was stopped immediately as he attacked my nipples with his hot mouth. I moaned some profanities as his hand slid down my body and reached my sex. I couldn't be fucked with playing around so I rolled us over so I was on top.

"Baby..." Edward moaned, grabbing my hips and rubbing me against him. I attacked his mouth with mine as I slid down on him, both our moans in sync with each other. Which possibly made it even hotter.

People say leaving your loved ones for the first time hurts. I'd say reuniting hurts more, because you know that it will make things even harder when you have to say good bye, _again_.

-

-

"I guess we should get downstairs before your mum gets home." Edward said as he slid me off of him and rolled out of bed.

"Quick shower?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Baby, you know me too well."

-

-

"Renee this is Edward. And vice versa." I said making hand motions between them.

"I would say it was nice to meet you but..." she trailed off, smirking. I glared at her and wrapped my arm around Edward's waist. He knew where my mother stood, and frankly, if it wasn't for casualties he would've had a go at her.

"I'm Victoria!" The she-devil said from across the room, prancing over and standing a little too close to Edward than I would've liked.

"Hey I'm Edward." He said shaking her hand lightly.

"Well, I've got some dinner ready if you guys wanna come into the kitchen?" James said, braking the awkward silence.

I dragged Edward behind a bit and whispered in his ear. "I hope you wash that hand before you touch me." I said, looking down at the hand he had just touched Victoria with. His body rumbled with his quiet chuckles while he wiped it over my face.

Dinner went easier than expected, Renee wasn't being too much of a bitch. And I was glad she was only asking casual questions. You know, the normal ones you would ask your daughters first boyfriend. Not, the boyfriend that is known to be a bad boy and knocked up your daughter. I had a strange feeling James had said something to her, because this was way out of character.

I was somewhat happy about how the day went. But I was dying to know what Renee really thought of Edward. Not because I wanted her 'approval' or because I cared what she thought. But I was hoping that maybe, if she liked him enough, she would let me go home. Back to the place I used to consider a hell hole. The place full of green tree's with a constant cover of clouds and rain. Forks was home now. This, Phoenix, was an alien planet. Hell, any place without Edward is alien. Any place with Edward is hell.

**Forgive me? I thought so...**

**review please!!!**


	18. Shopping

**This is a long chapter!.... for me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, I only own the land of milk and cookies which I shall grant you if you review.**

**Let's have a theme song shall we?**

_Let's keep this Ever so quiet oh so quiet oh I like it alone I'll wait for you forever So Loose fingers Barely 18 and we're baring we're barely alone Watch me fall Watch me breaking your heart 'cos I am breaking your heart again now  This is the part at the end of act 1, Where I turn to you and I say number one, We're just getting started, we're just warming up So I'll kiss you again and again and again  So young, so wrong I fall in love, but no never in grace So young, so wrong We're counting the stars, we're counting the stars  I could be, Just like him, throw me a rope for my throat Watch me fall Watch me breaking your heart, Breaking your heart again now  This is the part at the end of act one, Where I turn to you and I say number one, I'll wait for you forever so  So young, so wrong I fall in love, but no never in grace So young, so wrong We're counting the stars, we're counting the stars So young, so wrong I fall in love, but no never in grace So young, so wrong We're counting the stars, we're counting the stars  I can count on you win or lose it's gonna drown us from inside Save the escape, save the escape And I'll kiss you again and again and again and again and again  So young, so wrong I fall in love, but no never in grace So young, so wrong We're counting the stars, we're counting the stars So young, so wrong I fall in love, but no never in grace So young, so wrong We're counting the stars, we're counting the stars_

**So if you're curious that song belongs to Short Stack. **

**They are an Australian band who are hilariously amazing.**

**I know most of you are American, but it would be great if you could still check them out!**

"Wakey wakey pancakey." Edwards sweet voice echoed through the quiet room.

"You better actually have pancakes." I grumbled.

"Well, let's go make some then." he said, picking my up bridal style and carrying me easily down the stairs. "This will get harder when you have a big tummy." he said laughing while he placed me down on the kitchen stool and searched the cupboards for pans and stuff needed.

"Do you think Renee will let me move back Edward?"

"I hope so baby." He said, stirring the pancake batter.

"Morning kids!" James entered the kitchen looking like hell.

"Renee make you sleep on the couch again?" I asked laughing. I heard Edward chuckle lightly too.

"No, my choice this time."

"And why is that?" I asked taking a sip of the orange juice Edward placed in front of me.

"I was talking to her about you moving back. She wouldn't have it." I was shocked to hear that James was sticking up for me. But I couldn't help but feel guilty he was putting me in front of his relationship. Even though I couldn't quite grasp the fact he could actually date Renee.

"James we both really appreciate that." Edward spoke in for me. I was still half in shock

"Yeah." I said before taking a big bite of the pancakes that were place in front of me.

"Hungry?" Edward laughed sliding the syrup over to me, which of course I all but threw on. What's a good pancake without syrup? Edward came behind me, wrapping his arms around me and placing his hands on my stomach and stealing a bit of my pancake.

I grumbled something mean towards him and took another bite. I totally missed his cooking. "Thanks for this baby." I said kissing his cheek and putting some of the pancake on my fork into his mouth.

"Morning kids." Renee said as she entered the room. I could tell she was trying hard not to look at James, granted, the situation would be more than awkward for her.

"Morning." We all mumbled quietly. Edward was still pressed up firmly behind me, and every few seconds he would squeeze my sides, making it very hard to stay still and not laugh. Renee was rummaging through the cupboards when I couldn't handle the tickling anymore.

"Fuck! Stop!" I giggled, trying to escape off the chair. Edward laughed and chased after me, the faint sound of James' laughter echoing behind us.

After a bit of running around and wrestling each other, Edward decided he'd play hide and seek. I walked into the lounge room and saw him leaning against the arch way (A/N keep in mind there is no door) intent on listening to the conversation happening in the kitchen. I couldn't make out any of the words from here, other than angry whispers and shush's. I moved closer to Edward so I could get a better listen on what was happening.

"Look how happy they are Renee! How can you keep her here?" James growled

"He's no good for her! Look, I can see they're happy but what happens when he leaves her heart broken! I know the feeling James! She is too young to know about love!" Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple, a silent gesture. Though I expected as much from Renee, it still hurt to hear the words. Especially when they were from your own mother. Before I knew it my tears were being kissed away by Edward as he held my shaking frame.

"You know I will never leave you right?" He said, rubbing my back. I nodded briefly before walking further into the lounge room. I didn't want to hear anymore.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Victoria asked.

"Could you just leave for a minute Victoria?" I asked as politely as possible.

"It's _my_ house." She sneered.

"Shut the fuck up! Can you get over yourself for like five seconds and leave me and my boyfriend the fuck alone you little slut!" I saw Edward turn his head slightly, trying to hide his laughter.

"I'm telling my dad!" She whined.

"Last time I checked, your dad was on my side. So fuck off alright?" I turned into Edward chest as she huffed and left the room. I just kept my face hidden in him and let him hug me comfortably.

-

-

Once I had settled down, I decided me and Edward should go out and get some air. Maybe go to the shopping centre or something.

We arrived at the mall within 20 minutes of driving, of course that was amazing traffic for Phoenix. But Edward couldn't stop complaining the whole way. I swear to god if I didn't know any better I'd think he was at least five years old.

"Victoria's secret?" Edward asked as we got out of the car, wrapping his arms around my waist and sliding his hand into my back pocket of my jeans.

"How about lunch first?" I laughed.

"Second best thing. You know me well."

"No, I know boys well. You can _always_ win them over with food." Edward laughed, pulling me tighter against his side and kissing my temple as we strolled toward the food court.

"Bella!" Someone squealed from behind me. I would remember that high pitched squeal from anywhere. Jessica, one of the girls who used to follow me around when I was queen of this place.

"Oh Hey Jess." I said awkwardly.

"You didn't tell me you moved back! Are you coming back to school? Oh who's this?"

"I'm not permanently moving back, I can't go back to school. And this is Edward, my boyfriend." I answered all her questions, watching as her eyes roamed over Edward.

"Oh, why can't you come back? Everyone totally misses you!" God, I wanted to punch her in the face. I looked at Edward, a silent plea for his help.

"Well, she is down here by force. I'm only visiting, but she will hopefully be back up in Forks in no time." Edward said, boredom leaking through his tone.

"Why are you down here by force?" Always in for the gossip...

"I'm pregnant." I said smiling. I know it's odd, especially for someone as young as me to be happy about being pregnant. But when I talked about my – our – little baby, I couldn't help but smile at the though of him or her.

"Oh..." Was all she said, the situation was more than awkward now.

"Well it was nice meeting you." Edward hinted.

"Oh right, yep! Good to see you again Bella." Jessica said before practically running away. She probably needed to go home and Myspace this one. Once she had gone I all but dragged Edward to the book store. I looked through some old classics, all stuff I had read. By the time I was done in my section I had lost Edward so I walked over to teenage area where I last saw him.

"This book looks so stupid." he muttered as I approached him.

"What is it?" I asked, peering over his shoulder to get a look.

"Some book called _Twilight_ it's about a human who falls in love with a vampire."

"Have you been living under a rock? That book is the biggest hype right now, though I read it. It is crap." It was true, they also had a movie out but the guy who played the main character was totally not as hot as he should have been. I think that's why everyone converted to the werewolves team. I wasn't really keeping up with all the gossip magazines, but that's what I heard. Edward huffed and put the book back on the shelves, grabbing my by the waist and pulling me to him.

"Would you still love me if I was a vampire?"

"Probably not.. it's sorta creepy." I laughed.

"Yeah, I could get hotter chicks anyway." I smacked his chest playfully and let him take me out of the store. Of course, before I even knew we were going somewhere, we were out the front of Victoria Secret.

"Okay okay." I said laughing, pulling Edward in behind me.

"I like this one." Edward said, holding up a blue lace bra and panty set.

"How much?"

"My shout baby." I had learnt not to argue about money, especially when it came to lingerie. After a bout an hour of shopping, Edward had picked out many different sets and had placed them all in the basket. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to look at half of them.

"So that comes to a total of $560.00" I swear my jaw literally dropped to the ground. Edward handed her some black card, smiling like a smug bitch. "Thank you Mister Cullen." She said impressed as she handed the sleek credit card back.

"I'm going to kill you." I said as we walked out of the shop. "No more shopping today."

"Okay, I'm happy with these purchases anyway." Edward laughed, dangling the four bags in front of my face. I swatted them away with my arm, effectively taking a detour and hitting Edward in his jewels.

"OW!" He cried, dropping the bags and protecting his dick. I laughed, picking up the bags and walking ahead. "Bellaaa....." He whined, catching up to me and wrapping his arms around me, kissing up and down my neck.

"Sorry mini Eddie." I said, looking at his crotch.

"Mini Eddie forgives you, as long as you give him a runway show with all these beautiful garments." Edward said in all seriousness, he even had the decency to lick his lips.

-

-

"Oh Bella this one is my favourite!" Edward exclaimed as I walked out of the bathroom wearing a dark green lacy thing. There was really too much crap to go into detail.

"You say that about every one of them." I grumbled.

"But I like this one the most."

"You sound like a fucking kid in a candy store."

"Feel like one too, can I taste some candy miss?" Oh Jesus, these panties were ruined just by him using words.

"Only if you're a good little boy." I said, sauntering over to the bed and straddling Edward, the bulge in his pants very noticeable against the thin material of my panties.

"I'm always a good boy." Edward mumbled into my neck, too busy licking and sucking as it was.

"Jesus fucking Christ." I groaned, throwing my head back to grant him more access to my neck.

"Trust me baby, Jesus isn't the one doing this to you." Fuck me dead if he wasn't hot just saying that. Edward rolled us over and moved down my body so his face was practically right in front of my entrance.

"I don't think I ever want normal candy again if this is what I get instead." Edward said as he pulled my underwear down my legs, painfully slow. I gasped as I felt one of his fingers enter me, and then another. He curled his fingers just at the right moment so he hit my sensitive spot, throwing me over the edge into bliss all to quickly. What he did next, I was not expecting. He ran his tongue up my entrance, actually tasting me. It was the most erotic thing, and it wasn't my fault that I was wet all over again

"Lie back." I said, pushing Edward so he was no longer hovering over me but vice versa. I took off his jeans at a torturous rate, just as he did to me. I kissed him hard before positioning myself over him and teasing him by only letting him touch me the slightest.

"If you don't sit on me in one second I'm going to punch you in the face." Edward said trying not to laugh. I laughed and sat down on him as quick as possible, a hiss escaping from both of our lips, before they were connected together to quiet each others moans and grunts.

"I love you"

**So I wanted to let everyone know that I will probably be going on independent student exchange to America!!!! :D woohoo!**

**Anyway, review or I'll send a smelly R patz after you.**

**Oh and by the way, I wasn't making fun of Twilight before. As if my Edward and Bella would ever like it. **

**BAIIII xxx**


	19. Ultra sound

**I like this chapter :)**

**I think you will too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, though I do own the land of milk and cookies which I shall grant you if you review.**

"I don't want you to leave! Two days together is too short." I cried. This may have just been my hormonal pregnant issues but I was waking up like this every morning, and every morning that got closer to Edward leave was getting worse.

"Baby it's okay." He said, rubbing his soft hands up and down my back. I had talked to James yesterday and he was saying he was trying to convince Renee to let me go back, but it didn't look like she was budging.

"Can we run away?" I asked peeking up at him through my hair that was covering my face.

"That might be an option." He chuckled kissing my eyelids. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I don't want to waste any time I have with you sleeping." I replied truthfully.

"Alright then, lets get up." He said, pulling me out of bed and grabbing my hand. I was surprised to see everyone downstairs already eating breakfast, I'm sure they all got a good glimpse of my red, confused eyes.

"Morning you two, care to join us?" James asked from one of the seats at the table.

"Sure," We both said, taking seats opposite Renee and James. Victoria had herself seated at the end of the table. _If only it was a 50 foot long table..._

"Look..." Renee started, looking awkward with what she was about to say. I couldn't help but get my hopes up. "Me and James have been talking, and maybe you _should_ go back to Forks."

"Oh my god." I said trying to hold back tears. I grabbed Edwards hand and squeezed on it.

"But, Edward will need to go home first. You can leave in December." (A/N keep in mind its about early November.) Edward grabbed me, hugging me to him and peppering kisses all over my face before turning to Renee and James and thanking them gratefully.

"Bella, you know I don't want to do this. But I have really been watching you two, and I can certainly see the love. Even if I don't know how long it will last."

"Renee I assure you me and Edward will last a hell of a lot longer than any of your relationships have. No offence James." James nodded his head, laughing a bit. "But you can't always look out for me, even if Edward left me. It wouldn't be your fault." I seriously think that was the biggest speech I had given Renee in a very long time. Ever since she had brought me here anyway.

After we ate breakfast I was more than happy, bouncing around the house like crazy. Edward couldn't stop chuckling at my enthusiasm, but could you blame me? I was able to move back home, with my boyfriend, all my friends and my dad who I thought I would never get along with in the first place.

"When you move back, I want you to move in with me. Though, that's what you were practically doing. I just want it to be official. I talked to Charlie and he thinks it's a very good idea." Was I crying? Oh fuck. Stupid hormonal pregnancy tears.

"Really?" I cried.

"Of course. I really didn't think it would be that much of a shock..."

"It's not, I'm just really happy!" I said flinging my arms around his neck. I swear, this was worse than being drunk. Edward laughed patting my back awkwardly; I was probably choking him with the grip I had on his neck.

"Okie Bells, baby, you're gonna need to let go of my neck." He coughed.

"Sorry." I said impishly, retreating my arms and slipping my hand into his instead.

"You're funny, you know that?" I nodded my head, leaning into his body. Revelling at Edward every touch. I couldn't wait until we could do this all the time.

"Hey." James said from the door way.

"James! Thank you so much!" I practically cried, flinging myself at him and hugging him tightly. What was with me and having the sudden urge to choke anything and everything when I was happy?

"It's no problem Bella. As long as I can come see the baby."

"Of course you can!" I laughed stepping out of the somewhat awkward embrace.

-

-

I was going for my first ultrasound today, I was extremely nervous to find out all about my little baby. Whether he or she was healthy, and what size he or she was. I wondered if they could tell me the sex of the baby yet, or whether it was too early in my pregnancy to be able to find out. Edward was going home tomorrow, normally I would have been in a shitty mood but the ultrasound had me so excited it really didn't seem like it. Though, on the inside I was definitely hurting. But, on the other hand another part of me was happy that I would get to see him before christmas.

I was basically a big jumbled mess of different emotions.

"Come on!" I yelled, pulling Edward out of the car and dragging him towards the small building. I wanted to go to a special place especially for Ultra sounds. I had the option of going to the hospital but they were all rush in rush out. I wanted to be able to see my baby properly and ask the doctor all the questions I had without getting charged for it.

Of course, Edward assured me that he would cover the cost if I wanted to go to the hospital instead. But honestly, the idea didn't appeal to me very much at all. As soon as I filled out the forms for my appointment we sat down in two plastic covered chairs, hand in hand.

"What if something wrong with it?" I asked touching my stomach.

"Bella, everything will be fine." Edward assured me, squeezing my hand.

"Are you sure?" I squeaked.

"Positive. Now calm down baby." I nodded my head and leaned against Edwards side, sighing deeply and closing my eyes.

"_Come her sweetie!" I called to my son as he ran over to me. He had bronze hair and green eyes, just like his daddy. But he had big round eyes and a heart shaped face, just like me._

"_Our little boy is so beautiful." Edward whispered into my ear, kissing my sensitive spot and then kissing out little boys cheek as he jumped into our arms._

"_Mamma! Pappa!" He squealed, apparently excited by even the sight of us._

"Bella. Wake up, the doctor is calling us in." Edward said tapping my nose. I swatted his hand away, scrunching my nose and sneezing.

"I had a beautiful dream." I sighed sleepily as we walked toward the room the man had directed us in.

"What was it about?" Edward asked curiously.

"We had a little baby boy, and he was beautiful." I said smiling. Not even I could have missed the shit eating grin Edward was wearing.

"I want a boy." Edward said.

"I don't mind what we have, as long as it ours." I smiled.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling today?" The man in his late twenties asked.

"I'm good, a bit sleepy though." I admitted sheepishly.

"I saw." He laughed. "And how is morning sickness?" He asked conversationally as he set up all the equipment.

"To be honest it isn't bad at all. I've had a few bad mornings but overall I've been great."

"That's wonderful to hear." He smiled, gesturing for me to sit myself down on the bench."

"Is it too early to find out the sex?" I blurted.

"If you're only about three and a half months then yes, it is too early. But come back to me in another month and I can tell you." I couldn't help the disappointment.

"Oh we won't be coming back here doctor. I'm moving back home." I said as Edward sat in the guest chair and took my hand.

"Oh okay, well that's definitely a shame isn't it?" he laughed, squeezing some cold gel stuff on my tummy. I hadn't noticed until now, but I was definitely starting to get a defined bump. After checking the machine a few times and gazing at his charts the doctor looked up at me.

"Well Bella...."

**CLIFFYYY!!! I'm such a bitch. Don't know when I will next update but asap. I will do it quicker if I get lots of reviews!**


	20. surprise

**So it's short, I know. Blablabla. Hahah well I got a computer desk, but this isn't the right computer, so really, you're lucky to have a chapter at all. I couldn't keep you all waiting.**

**I have another story in mind. I will talk about it next chapter, I think it's a fab idea.**

**I don't own twilight.**

"Well Bella the baby looks completely healthy, his or her heart beat is stable and it's about the right size for how many weeks you are. Congratulations." I swear that was like music to my ears right there and then. I think I squealed a little.

"That's amazing, thank you so much." Edward said for me, I was still in shock. After rubbing all the goo off my stomach and paying the bill for the appointment me and Edward decided to go to lunch somewhere before he had to leave tomorrow.

"You can drive baby." I said passing him the keys and getting into the passengers seat.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"I don't really care." I replied. "As long as it's not Thai food. Yuck." Edward laughed, squeezing the hand he had taken into his lightly.

"Okay, well I'll just drive around until I find somewhere." He said unsure.

"Don't worry, we're in Phoenix, there are restaurants fucking everywhere." I laughed, leaning my head against the window and letting the cool air-conditioning blow on my face.

Typical, in less than five minutes we had pulled up to a nice restaurant and were seated. I guess this is something I do like about Phoenix, there is more than one good restaurant and it doesn't have shit food like The Lodge.

"Hi, my name is Susan, can I start you off with any drinks?" The middle age woman asked, not making it hidden she was staring at my stomach. _Maybe I should buy a Moo Moo….. at least that would hide my stomach. It's not even that big!_

"Just a water for me." I said.

"Coke for me." Edward replied, not taking his eyes off of me. He took one of my hands and placed it on the table, with his on top of mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." I blushed, using the menu as an excuse to look away. I felt his long fingers brush down my cheek, and I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine.

"I love that blush of yours." He smiled tapping my nose gently before picking up his own menu.

"I really don't want you to leave tomorrow Edward." I said placing down my menu. I was just going to order spaghetti.

"And you think I want to? At least you will be back where you belong before Christmas."

"I know, I just wish I could go home sooner." I sighed.

"Did you ask Renee whether you could?" He asked placing down his menu too.

"Not yet."

"Maybe it's best not to push her." He said sadly, giving the waitress I didn't notice his order. I took a sip of the water and told her I wanted the spaghetti. I didn't miss the glare she gave me. I knew the stares would be worse in Forks. No one ever did anything there, this would be the talk of the town if Edward hadn't spread it already.

"Hey Edward…" I approached carefully.

"Yeah?" he frowned.

"Did you like, you know, tell anyone about the baby?" Apart from family."

"Not a soul." He answered taking a sip of his coke. I was glad not everyone in Forks new. I didn't want all the stares straight away, people were smart enough to figure it out themselves.

**

By the time we got home after lunch I was exhausted. Me and Edward just lazed around on the couch the rest of the day, watching heaps of different movies.

The last thing I remember was being carried upstairs and a kiss being placed onto my forehead.

**

I woke up to me being carried roughly down the stairs. "Edward why the fuck couldn't you just wake me up instead of carrying me _and _your luggage?" I laughed.

"No reason." He grunted, reaching the last step and dropping his bag roughly on the ground. "We have to leave in about an hour though." He said, passing me a set of clothes out of one of his suitcases. I frowned; I swore Edward had packed shit all when he got here. And we hadn't really gone shopping _that _much. I made my way into the downstairs bathroom, thanking god my hair was being pretty good today. I slipped on the pair of black skinny jeans and threw the white tank top over my head. Putting on my converse shoes before going out to the kitchen again.

After sitting around and eating breakfast we decided it was about time to head off to the airport. Apparently the rest of the family wanted to come too, fan fucking-tastic. I didn't really get why they would give a shit about Edward leaving. For all I knew I thought Renee would be happy about it, Hell, I wouldn't even be surprised if she pushed him out of the door. But apparently she had some sort of a heart and wanted to tag along.

I gripped onto Edwards hand tightly as we walked through the airport, only stopping to put his bags on the plane and get a coffee. I was glad Renee hadn't really said much, but of course James was shooting off all the jokes he could while Edward was still here. He was the only one who at least pretended they were funny. The rest of us gave up. A long time ago.

By the time it was Edward turn to leave I was practically an emotional wreck. And being pregnant, did not help the "no crying" situation.

"Thank you for letting me stay Renee, It was much appreciated that you let me and Bella spend some time together." Edward said formally, giving Renee a awkward one-armed hug.

"And James, it was nice to meet you." He said giving him one of those man hug things.

"I love you Bella, I will see you soon. Okay?"

"No goodbyes." I sniffled wiping away some tears. Edward gave me a chaste kiss before walking over towards the gate.

"Oh right." He said, turning around and walking back over to me. " I almost forgot." Edward grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an envelope. "That is for you, open it." He said.

I quickly ripped open the paper and pulled out the card board like paper, I couldn't believe what I saw, and before I knew it I was clinging to Edward and crying happy tears. I read the paper one more time, just in case.

**Bella Swan**

**Departure: Phoenix, Arizona**

**Arrival: Seattle, Washington**

**Date: 13****th**** Of November**

**Time: 10am**

"Thankyou mum." I was pretty sure that was the first time I had ever called her mum since I had been here.

"You deserve the best Bella. And that isn't here with us." She said, grabbing James' hand.

"And thankyou James." I grinned, hugging them both quickly and then kissing Edward roughly on the lips.

"Is that why you had so many bags?" I laughed.

"Yes." He mumbled against my lips.

"I love you." I sighed.

"As I do you."

**Pray for my new computer battery thingy to arrive in the mail safely so I can write more. XOXO Sophie girl. Haha that was lame.**


End file.
